Magia
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: Nuevos inquilinos en el santuario con dones especiales...La vida es un gran amor con el cual se debe de danzar al calor de la musica creada por seres mas alla de la razon.
1. Introducción

Uy si n.n!...es mi tercer fic!

Pues bien en este sacare mis súper traumas que tengo con las brujas y magos (Sabrina, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Harry Potter, Merlín, etc.) Esta historia se tratara de 4 hermanos que llegaran al santuario para ser caballeros...pero no son como todos, para que les sigo contando aquí los dejo con la introducción...

INTRODUCCIÓN

Vamos chicas levántense que llegaremos tarde...-La mayor les habla desde afuera de su cuarto.

Ya vamos Nisa...cálmate –Una encamorrada Paris se cubría la cabeza con una almohada para no escuchar los gritos de su hermana mayor.

Les advierto, si no salen le diré a Eder que las levante a su manera...

Ya vamos...ya vamos –Paris salía de entre las cobijas, atravesó hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde yacía su gemela totalmente dormida- Ya párate...Nisa nos matara –sacudía con fuerza el bulto sobre la cama- Ahri...arriba...-le abrió un párpado y el ojo de la chica estaba en blanco, dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, la abrió y grito EEEEEEEEDDDDEEEEER!

Un chico mas pequeño que ellas, como de unos 13 años, entró como bólido a la habitación y salto sobre la cama de Ahri- Vamos hermanita...párate ya...no seas floja... anda...arriba...hoy nos vamos...por fin!

La chica no movió ni un solo músculo pero el niño salió volando metros mas allá de la cama y se estampo contra un cuadro donde se veía a toda la familia – Buenos días gasnapiro...

Oye eso no se vale –Eder se levantaba con un gran chichón en la cabeza y el orgullo herido- le diré a Nisa...sabes que no podemos usar...

Ya cállense –lo interrumpió la antes mencionada- andando hoy es el gran día...por fin nos iremos al santuario...

Pido primero –Los cabellos negros de Paris pasaron volando junto a su gemela.

Eso si que no...-Ahri salía detrás de ella para ganar la ducha- tu siempre te acabas el agua caliente...-en ese momento se impacto contra la puerta y cayó como papelito frente a esta.

Nunca cambian...-Nisa se metía a su cuarto mientras que Eder bajaba a desayunar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nani que rico esta! –El jovencito de cabellos negros, ojos miel, piel blanca, pecas en las mejillas, de 1.63 de alto y complexión media se lamía los bigotes frente a una señora de unos 50 años con su cabello amarrado en un chongo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, un vestido azul cielo y un delantal rosa, la mirada tan dulce que le dedicaba al pequeño denotaba el parentesco entre ellos.

Listo –una chica alta, delgada, paliducha con los ojos violetas, el cabello negro hasta la cintura y un traje sastre azul marino bajaba por la larga escalera hasta el comedor- Ya estas listo peque?

No me digas peque...Nisy!

¬¬ tu no me digas Nisy gusarapo!

Ya niños dejen de pelear y...Nisy querida ya siéntate a comer algo!

n.n Si abue!

Provecho Nisy!

Ya te dije que no me digas así –una mirada asesina se posaba en los ojos del pequeñín.

Pero si Nani te dice así... u.u

Pero Nani es Nani y tu eres un pequeñín... n.n –le da una palmada en la cabeza y se sienta junto a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quítate sonsa!

Quítate tú!- Las gemelas venían bajando por la escalera cuando de pronto la mayor (por unos cuantos minutos) se quita y la otra se sigue de filo por el barandal, estaba a punto de llegar al suelo e impactarse de pura cabeza cuando se quedo a escasos centímetros flotando en el aire, se dio una marometa sobre su eje y se quedo sentada en el vacío- Jajaja...yo baje mas rápido –de pronto la levitación desapareció y cayó de puras pompas en el suelo- Auch! –volteaba a ver al lugar de donde supuso que provenía esa interrupción y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a su abuela...

Niñas ya les he dicho que...

Nada de levitar en la escalera –dijeron las dos a unísono.

Eso es...ahora tu párate- le decía a la chica del hereditario cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, piel blanca, y de 1.68 de estatura (aunque no se veía por que estaba en el suelo)- y tu baja como la gente normal...

Pero abuela no somos normales...- la gemela de Paris, Ahri, era idéntica a su hermana (N/A: pues obvio no?) solo que ella tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello corto degrafilado hasta los hombros con dos mechones azul celeste en la parte del flequillo- nosotros somos...

Shhhhhhh! Andando...

Las dos chicas llegaron a la larga mesa del comedor y se sentaron frente a sus hermanos- Que rico Nani preparaste los waffle's que tanto me gustan con zarzamora... n.n

Iugh! Zarzamora? –Paris levantaba la servilleta que cubría su plato- Yujuu n.n los míos son de frambuesa!

Apresúrense chiquillos que deben de partir a Grecia en 30 minutos...-La abuela también se sentaba a la mesa pero no comía nada.

Oghe Najnij y ju no jas a dejsajunar?

Eder te he dicho miles de veces que hables con la boca llena.

Lo jiento – el chico pasaba el bocado- no vas a desayunar?

No mis niños –le pasaba una servilleta a Nisa quien tenia toda la cara llena de migas de hot cakes (seee Eder comió hot cakes)- ya lo hice, cuando se fueron sus padres...

o.O Que?...ya se fueron?

Nisa me sorprende que aun siendo la mas grande no entiendas que a nuestros padres no les importamos –Ahri decía con simpleza.

Oh no...ustedes les importan...pero tenían asuntos pendientes...

No dejaron nada –preguntaba Paris.

Pues si... tomen ...-la anciana dio un cuarto de vuelta y tomo 5 sobres con el nombre de cada uno de los muchachos en la parte frontal ubicados en una vitrina cercana a su asiento- Nisa –le daba su sobre- Ahri...

Por que siempre es ella primero u.ú?

Es por orden de aparición querida...-la abuela continuó- Paris –le entregaba su sobre- y por ultimo el pequeño Eder...

Gracias –los cuarto decían al mismo tiempo

Cada quien abrió su sobre, en cada uno de ellos habían chequeras, tarjetas de crédito, un fajo de efectivo, y un sobre mas pequeño.

Como siempre nos tratan de alegrar con dinero- Nisa fue la primera en abrir su segundo sobre- _Nisa cuídalos mucho y discúlpanos por no estar con ustedes este día tan especial pero Julian nos llamo para unos negocios...te quieren tus padres...PD. Mamá les explicara el contenido de lo que acompaña este mensaje..._

Ahora las gemelas abrían el suyo..._Ahri/Paris (respectivamente) cuídate mucho y no dejes que tu hermana lea este mensaje por que esto es entre tu, mamá y yo, cuida a tu hermana y no se metan en problemas también cuiden a Eder y a su hermana Nisa que no ande de loca con los chicos del santuario...besos y abrazos...ATTE: sus padres..._- las chicas se lanzaron miraditas de complicidad pensando en que su mensaje era mejor que el de la otra (N/A: solo faltaban ser foto copias XD) y por último Eder _Todo lo que quieras saber pregúntaselo a Nani ella te dirá todo...te quieren tus papás...PD. Llama a este numero si tus hermanas hacen algo malo en el santuario o con algún chico...5517686577...recuérdalo!_- Este también le lanzo miradas a sus hermanas planeando como vigilaría a esas tres.

Muy bien...alguna pregunta?

Si...para que es esto –pregunto Eder señalando las chequeras y las tarjetas.

Por si necesitan algo...comprar ropa, comida, o lo que sea...

Pero que no para eso esta el efectivo? –Nisa tenia en la mano un fajo de billetes bastante considerable.

Es por si se les acaba...no deben de mal gastar ok?

Si abuela –de nuevo todos respondían en coro.

Aquí dice –la señora señalaba una carta que había sacado de su sobre- que Nisa se hará cargo de las transacciones de las chequeras...y también de la tarjeta de Eder –al notar la vista del chico agregó- eres muy pequeño para manejar tanta responsabilidad, además aun no eres mayor de edad.

Las gemelas le hacían caras desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Pues bien...andando...-tocó una campanilla y cinco personas mas salieron desde la cocina- despídanse.

Los cuarto chicos corrieron hacia su sirviente favorito

Adiós Max- decía Nisa hacia el mayordomo-

Señorita esto no es necesario, la veré con su armadura reluciente al volver.

Te extrañare Linet- Paris se despedía de una de las mucamas.

Yo también señorita Paris.

Nos veremos muy pronto...-decía la otra gemela.

Es una promesa señorita Ahri? –respondía la cocinera.

Te lo prometo Margerit!

Sale compañerito...compórtate –el jardinero se dirigía al pequeño Eder.

Así lo haré señor! –el chico se puso en firmes y saludo como cual soldado a su general, para después abrazar al hombre.

Los cuatro se alejaron de sus respectivos amigos y miraron a un anciano que se encontraba junto a su abuela y se lanzaron contra este- Te extrañaremos mucho abuelo! –gritaban todos en distintos momentos mientras que lo llenaban de besos.

Yo también los extrañare mi pequeño batallón!

Oigan falta alguien! –gritaba Paris al separase de su abuelo.

Si...-la abuela intervenía- Terry se fue con sus padres pero les dejo muchos saludos y abrazos –la abuela se acercaba para darles sus abrazos.

Pero si Terry no esta quien nos llevara al aeropuerto?

Pues yo –un hombre bajito, algo rechoncho y un poco calvo, con la piel rozada, un espeso bigote castaño y sonrisa bonachona los llamaba desde las escaleras con los brazos abiertos.

TIO! –de nuevo la marabunta que había sepultado al abuelo en abrazos se alzaba sobre el tío Bladimir.

Creyeron que se irían sin ver mi precioso rostro otra vez?

Cual precioso rostro?- Ahri tomaba su cara y la escudriñaba con cuidado.

Que graciosa ¬¬...vamonos que se nos hace tarde.-los sirvientes tomaban el equipaje de los jóvenes y se dirigían a la camioneta negra afuera de la enorme mansión frente a las verdes praderas de Irlanda. Los muchachos se despidieron de nuevo de sus abuelos y subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje al aeropuerto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Llegaron al aeropuerto después de 15 minutos de viaje, se despidieron del Tío Bladimir y subieron al avión de la fundación Kido.

Un avión para nosotros solitos?

Pues eso parece...pero camina enano!

Al entrar en la aeronave encontraron a dos jóvenes que ya ocupaban sus asientos, la primera era una chica muy simpática, con el cabello castaño debajo de los hombros, sus ojos aceituna se posaron sobre los recién llegados, el otro era un chico alto, flacucho, su cara alargada con unos lentes sobre su nariz y su test morena, sentado en un asiento casi al final del avión.

Hola! –Paris saludaba desde la entrada, el chico salto un poco asustado y se cubrió la cara con una revista que traía en sus manos- o.O...hola! mucho gusto -decidió saludar a la otra chica.

Cállate Paris que los asustas con tu fea cara...

Recuerda que somos gemelas ¬¬'

Pero yo soy mas linda! n.ñ

La chica sonrió ante la mini pelea de las gemelas y saludo con un gesto de la cabeza –Hola...soy Yukako!

Hola...yo soy Paris y ella es mi hermana...-en voz baja agrego-...principio del mal.

Hola principio del mal mucho gusto... n.n

o.o! ...PARIS! ...soy Ahrimanes...en persa significa principio del mal pero no lo soy!

No claro que no ¬¬ eres el mal encarnado.

Cállate babosa!

Cállate tu...tu...tu...imbecila!

Una pequeña gota aparece en la frente de Yukako y de Ahri – Necesitas conseguirte mas insultos...-le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana y pasaba a sentarse detrás de Yukako.

Tonta! ¬¬ –Masculló Paris mientras se sentaba en un lugar mas adelante que el joven moreno.

Nisa entraba detrás de Eder y se sentaban en la fila contraria a la de su hermana y el chico.

Bienvenidos sean –la voz de Tatsumi se oía por el altavoz del avión- llegaremos a Grecia en unas horas...ahí se les dará información de parte de la señorita Saori Kido.

Ja...Señorita? –Nisa decía despectivamente siendo observada por el moreno al otro lado de la fila.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el santuario...

Caballeros...-alguien se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de Saori, era Shaina- y damas...los he reunido aquí para informarles que hoy llegaran nuevos inquilinos al santuario...desgraciadamente aun no se quienes los entrenara pero lo seguro es que vienen por un puesto como caballeros dorados...son 6 jóvenes guerreros...solo se que son 4 hermanos apellidados Sorcier provenientes de Irlanda y dos mexicanos, Valverde y Sotomura.

Un cuchicheo tremendo se escucho de las 24 personas que se encontraban en la sala del gran maestro.

Sotomura?...ese apellido no es mexicano! –decía Kiki junto a su maestro.

Kiki, que te he dicho sobre las conversaciones con la diosa Athena? –reprendía Mu.

Que esa pinche vieja nunca dice nada bueno? –respondía el joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

O.O' NO KIKI ESO NUNCA LO HE DICHO...este discúlpelo Mi señora es un pequeño...ya sabe como son de...imaginativos! –Saori le dirigía una mirada asesina acompañada de una vena saltada en su frente.

Pero maestro usted siempre dice que la piruja esta nunca di...-Mu le tapaba la boca a su discípulo, poniéndose completamente sonrojado, las venas de Saori se hicieron mas sobresalientes.

Discúlpelo, no se donde aprende ese vocabulario...-Mu con la gota enorme en la cabeza.

Todos reían por lo bajo ante la actitud de Kiki y su maestro, cuando todo se hubo calmado una joven amazona se levanto con la mano alzada pidiendo la palabra.

Si dime Gloria –gruño Saori.

A que hora llegaran? –preguntaba la amazona con leotardo azul y mallas amarillas, con una pañoleta a la cintura en color blanco. La mascara era muy similar a la de Marín.

A las 3 de la tarde aproximadamente.

Entonces es seguro que no entrenaran con nosotros verdad? – preguntaba la amazona toda de negro con pañoleta gris en la cintura y otra en el cabello abrochada por un lado de la cabeza del mismo color, y la mascara como la de Shaina pero con chorros de sangre negra corriendo por esta, sentada junto a la anterior.

Gloria...y...Grayson...no se preocupen que sus senseis son Marín y Shaina nada más.

n.n –Gloria tomaba a su compañera por los hombros.

nosotros solo queríamos saber –decía Grayson sentándose de nuevo.

Bueno pues vayan todos a sus templos y yo les llamare cuando hayan llegado, nos reuniremos aquí para averiguar quien entrenara a quien.

Todos abandonaban el santuario.

Por que no nos mandaran mas amazonas por aquí, todas ya están ocupadas...Marín con Aioria, Shaina con Seiya y Grayson con Shiryu...u.u Sin dejar de mencionar a Gloria contigo.

Si nunca hay nuevas caras por aquí...

Caras?...oye Aioros...las amazonas usan mascara n.n!

¬¬ es una expresión Kanon...

Cálmense...ya vendrán mujeres para ustedes...-decía Shura dándole una palmada en la espalda al gemelo menor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el aeropuerto de Grecia seis chicos seguían a un pelón que buscaba las maletas...

Aquí están...-gritaba Tatsumi señalando un montón de maletas apiladas cerca de un jefe de seguridad- señor estas son nuestras maletas...con permiso...

Si claro tómelas...-todos se abalanzaron a tomar sus maletas y ponerlas en unos carritos para transportarlas mas fácilmente.

Ahora todos síganme! –Siguieron a Tatsumi hacia la salida y volvieron a subir en camionetas negras que estaban en fila afuera del aeropuerto con el emblema de los Kido en un costado.

Otra vez varios minutos pasaron hasta llegar a las ruinas del Partenón, Tatsumi saco un celular- Ya estamos aquí!- en cuanto dijo esto una especie de puerta se abrió entre dos columnas destruidas y ordeno que todos pasaran por ahí, ya habiendo estado todos del otro lado el portal de nuevo se cerro y se encontraron escaleras abajo del templo de Aries. Dejen aquí sus maletas...después las subirán a sus respectivas casas- Abandonaron los carritos de la maletas en ese lugar y comenzaron a subir por los templos vacíos hasta llegar a la sala del patriarca. Ahí 24 personas los esperaban ansiosos.

Saori se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a los nuevos desde la entrada, al notar que los 6 chicos era 4 chicas y 2 chicos, los desvió por entre unas cortinas que daban a una cámara aparte del gran salón, evitando así que vieran a las mujeres...

Muy bien me quieren explicar que es esto?

Que O.o?

Esperábamos a 6 chicos y solo son dos!

¬¬ Brillante observación Watson! –decía sarcásticamente Ahri.

Contrólate...mira yo soy Nisa la hermana mayor de estos 3 –señalando a su hermanos- creo que Julian ya te había hablado de nosotros...y pues para eso estamos aquí...

Tu eres Nis? –Si los ojos de la diosa hubieran sido pistolas Nisa hubiera caído muerta.

Si, soy...Nisa Sorcier –la chica le extendió la mano pero esta no fue aceptada por la diosa.

Entonces no es gay...T.T ...él hablaba de ti.

_Flash Back_

_Conocí a los hijos de Fracois y Eloise Sorcier...son muy simpáticos igual que sus padres...-El joven Poseidón tenia ojos soñadores y sonrisa encantadora._

_Que bien...-Saori con cara de fastidio y casi, casi dándole el avión._

_Nis...es genial, la pasamos de fábula...sabe escalar...montar a caballo, si pudo montar a Arisca...y muy bien, sus hermanos también son simpáticos pero Nis me dejo impactado..._

_Saori : o.O!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

El hablo de Nis...dijo que sabia montar...ninguna mujer monta y menos a Arisca(1)...esa yegua es indomable...

Arisca?...Ah la linda yegua de Julian...pues yo si se montar, todos sabemos equitación...

o.O Bueno pero basta de Julian –decía la diosa ya harta- Si me hablo de ustedes pero nunca menciono que eran tres mujeres y que iban a venir...pensé que solo eran hombres, como él–señalando a Eder.

Pues si nos menciono debiste suponer que podíamos ser MUJERES y que venían –Ahri tenia la cabeza sobre Saori con colmillos y venas saltadas.

Ahri por favor...Saori, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente?

No, para nada...solo que es raro ver a mujeres caballero doradas...y llámame ATHENA!

Bueno... u.u –Nisa suspiraba.

Muy bien ese asunto ya esta...pero tu jovencita quien eres? –miraba Yukako.

Yo soy Yukako...Yukako Sotomura.

Tampoco me dijeron que eras mujer! u.u

Que no te dijeron mi nombre!

Pues si pero pensé que Yukako era un chico...

Caída general del grupo excepto de la chica a quien le salieron colmillos y su cabeza se poso sobre una chibi-Saori –COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR QUE YUKAKO ES NOMBRE DE HOMBRE...

Uy perdón...peor no te preocupes por ti tampoco hay problema...puedes quedarte...

Vaya que tipa...Gracias Saori...

Querida soy ATHENA

Saori soy Yukako no querida ¬¬

y tu quien eres? –Saori mirando al moreno ignorando la aclaración de la chica.

Yo...-se acomoda los lentes- soy Ulises Valverde...

Vaya al menos tu si eres hombre...

u.ú...si Saori soy hombre...¬¬ eres brillante

Ya lo sabia...y llámenme ATHENA...aunque les cueste trabajo...

Si SAORI –contestaron todos en coro con una sonrisita maliciosa

ù.ú Huuuy...bueno continuemos...haber cada uno vendrá aquí –se acomodaba en un sillón y señalaba a un lado de ella- y me dirá todo sobre ustedes.

Pasen al confesionario!...enchúfanos Big! (2)

¬¬ ya no veras tanto Big Brother Paris.

u.u

Después de arreglado el asunto de quienes eran, sus edades, sus signos, su lugar de origen y de previo entrenamiento y sus dones especiales Saori llamó a Mu, escondiendo a las cuatro mujeres para que no fueran vistas sin mascaras...

Mu, cuanto te tardas en hacer cuatro mascaras para amazona dorada?

Amazona dorada?...pues como 5 minutos por cada una por que?

Necesito que me hagas cuatro para los signos de...

El lemuriano se tele transporto a su templo y después de media hora aproximadamente regreso con 4 mascaras doradas- Aquí están.

Gracias Mu, puedes retirarte y te pido que no digas nada.

Con permiso- el Aries salió a la sala donde todos lo esperaban expectantes.

Que sucedió? –gritaba Shura desde un extremo de la mesa.

No les puedo decir nada...así que no me pregunten...-se sentó con los ojos cerrados junto a su joven alumno y Aldebarán. Después de 5 minutos salieron todos del cuarto detrás de las cortinas.

Todos con cara de o.O?

Caballeros...-ahora era Grayson quien se aclaraba la garganta- y damas u.ú les presento a los nuevos discípulos, por favor los caballeros Aldebarán, Shaka, Dohko, Milo y Camus pueden pasar junto a ellos- Los cinco dorados se levantaron y se colocaron junto a los nuevos- Mu, Shion y Kiki pueden poner sillas junto a las de estos cinco.

Con la telekinesis 5 sillas llegaron junto a los asientos vacíos.

Saori...donde pongo la sexta silla? –preguntaba el patriarca.

Ponla entre la de Shaka y la de Dohko

O.o entre?...ehm de acuerdo...

Bien les presento a los nuevos aprendices –ahora quien interrumpía era Nisa, pero Saori volteo a ver a las dos cobras- de acuerdo ¬¬ y aprendizas de estos cinco santos dorados...el primero en presentarles es Ulises Valverde...nacido en México, 19 años, fecha de nacimiento 8 de febrero, lugar de entrenamiento la Patagonia, aspirante a la armadura dorada de Acuario...-Hyoga hacia una mueca de disgusto- Por favor pasen a sentarse –Camus y Ulises se sentaban junto a Shura y Afrodita- La siguiente es Nisa Sorcier...nacida en España, 20 años, fecha de nacimiento 2 de mayo, lugar de entrenamiento Alemania, aspirante a la armadura de Tauro- Todos volteaban a ver al Tauro y a su nueva aprendiza, como era posible que esa armadura fuera para ella- si la obtienes te haremos una a tu tamaño -agrego Saori con ojos como plato, mientras los dos Tauros se iban a sentar junto a Mu y Saga, este ultimo miraba de reojo a su nueva vecina mientras se sentaba- tenemos a las gemelas Ahrimanes y Paris...

Todos: o.O?

Por que no estamos ahí? –pregunto indignado Kanon levantándose de su lugar, mientras que Dohko se ponía al frente de la fila.

Las reglas dicen que los aspirantes a una armadura dorada debe de ser del signo correspondiente a su armadura, entonces si son gemelas deben de ser géminis no? –decía el antiguo maestro.

Pues eso se supone por lo regular pero ellas son gemelas de distintos signos u.ú

Todos: o.O?

Si...la mayor, Ahrimanes, nació el 22 de septiembre a las 12:56 p.m. por lo consiguiente es Virgo, sin en cambio su hermana menor, Paris, nació el 23 de septiembre a la 1:05 a.m. por eso es Libra.

Tengo una sucesora? ... n.n! bienvenida hija! –la cara de Dohko cambio y se calló por completo, mientras Shiryu imitaba la mueca de Hyoga.

Libra o.O? –Yukako dibujaba sorpresa en su rostro pero no era visible por la mascara.

Pero eso suena imposible! –alegaba Kanon.

Pues lo suena pero es verdad –Shaka se poso frente a su nueva alumna.

Como lo sabes? –refutó el ex dragón marino, cuando la voz de Shaka decía en su interior, "lo he leído en sus mentes y dicen la verdad", sin decir nada mas Kanon se sentó y dejó a Saori continuar.

Bien...de nuevo...Ahrimanes Sorcier...nacida en Noruega, 18 años, fecha de nacimiento 22 de septiembre, lugar de entrenamiento Hungría, aspirante a la armadura de Virgo- Shaka y Ahri se iban a sentar a sus respectivos lugares junto a Aioria y la silla vacía que aun no se sabia su ocupante- Paris Sorcier...nacida en Noruega, 18 años, fecha de nacimiento 23 de septiembre, lugar de entrenamiento Francia, aspirante a la armadura de Libra- ahora Dohko y Paris se iban a sus lugares junto a Shaka y la gemela- Paris...

La chica se detuvo junto a su maestro- Dime Saori.

Que sucede Athena? –preguntaba el caballero de libra.

Niña...ve a sentarte...Dohko por favor quédate aquí...

O.o...que me quede...bueno –la nueva aprendiza se iba a sentar, sola y totalmente confundida mientras que Grayson y Shiryu la seguían con la mirada.

Continuo... tenemos a Eder Sorcier...nacido en Canadá, 13 años, fecha de nacimiento 7 de noviembre, lugar de entrenamiento Inglaterra, aspirante a la armadura de Escorpión...-los dos alacranes se iban a sentar en las únicas sillas vacías- Por ultimo tenemos a Yukako Sotomura...nacida en México, 20 años, fecha de nacimiento 11 de Octubre (Todos: o.o), lugar de entrenamiento la selva amazónica , aspirante a la armadura de Libra.

Tengo 2 hijas! ñ.ñ

Dos alumnas de libra? –Shiryu preguntaba.

Si, tenemos tres aspirantes a la armadura de Libra...esto será interesante.

La familia va creciendo...ya tengo un hijo y ahora dos hijas T.T

Que? ...pero eso no puede ser...-la mascara de Grayson giraba en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta.

Calma mi niña ya tienes dos cuñadas...

Cuñadas n.n? –Grayson se sonrojo debajo de la mascara.

Bien eso es todo...desde hoy Ulises y Eder dormirán en las casas que les corresponde, mientras que las 4 chicas dormirán con las amazonas...Gloria, Grayson, les pido que las apoyen en todo y las ayuden.

Si claro...-decían ambas amazonas.

Pues bien...ahora les servirán la comida y yo me retiro...bienvenidos sean...

Una gran mesa apareció en un rincón del salón y sobre esta un buffet bastante variado, después de esto Athena se retiro dejando a todos los caballeros y amazonas disfrutar del festín de bienvenida.

Shaka...

Si dime Mu...

Hay algo extraño con esos chicos...los Sorcier...

Si...lo sé...será interesante...

Ambos caballeros continuaron escogiendo su comida de las charolas frente a ellos.

Oye...que tanto sabes de esos Sorcier? –Camus se dirigía a su nuevo alumno.

Pues casi nada...en el avión se portaron muy extraños, comenzaron a pelear, decían cosas como "_ya podemos hacerla sin problemas_" y hablaban sobre congelar y levitar, cuando la hermana mayor se dio cuenta que yo estaba escuchando todo, le dio un codazo a la gemela de mechones azules y ella fue frente a Yukako mientras que Nisa se volteo hacia mi, Ahrimanes abrió sus manos frente a la cara de ella y Yukako ya no se movió, después Nisa hizo lo mismo frente a mi y desde ahí no recuerdo que pasó en unos minutos, hasta que mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban en otros lugares, excepto nosotros dos, pero no vi cuando los hermanos se movieron...fue muy extraño...como mágico!

Mágico? –En sus pensamientos Camus se formulaba muchas ideas- _Sorcier en francés es brujo o bruja, además hay algo extraño en esos chicos, su poder no solo es del cosmo, ¿será que tiene poderes que los mortales no tienen?_

Nisy, no debimos congelarlos así!...puede ser peligroso... no olvides las reglas...

Ay por favor, ni cuenta se han de haber dado, además Ahri ahora no nos juzgaran por ser lo que somos, aquí todos son diferentes...por fin seremos libres de actuar...todo era reglas en Irlanda, ahora tenemos todo nuestro poder, con excepción de Eder, pero pronto lo tendrá, podemos manipular a Saori...lo imaginas el santuario seria nuestro.

Jajaja...que imaginación...Primero concéntrate en tener tu armadura y después ya veremos...

Bueno...-las chicas continuaron comiendo.

(1) Arisca es una yegua que le hizo la vida imposible a Saori en la mansión de Julian, para mas información leer el fic "La semana del caballero" de "The Shade Ghost"...muchas gracias Sukey por darme chance de ponerla en mi fic... n.n ...lean ese fic esta MUUUY bueno.

(2) Me refiero al reality Show de "Big Brother", y esa frase la usa la conductora (Verónica Castro) cuando quiere conectarse a con los inquilinos de la casa...Por si las moscas n.n

Espero que les haya gustado la introducción (un poquito larga) y pues ya saben jitomatazos, comentarios, mentadas, etc. Dejen sus reviews y pues para responderlo también dejen su mail por favor n.n!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora


	2. La venganza de Kiki

Cap 1: La venganza de Kiki.

La comida de bienvenida estaba a punto de terminar y al día siguiente tenían su primer entrenamiento, los chicos Sorcier platicaban animadamente con algunos caballeros al igual que Ulises y Yukako con sus respectivos contrincantes...

No te será tan fácil llevarte esa armadura! u.ú –el ruso se encontraba bastante desconcertado al saber que tenia competencia para la armadura de Acuario.

Ya lo veremos –le contestaba tranquilamente el mexicano- tu también duermes en Acuario?

o.o? ...bueno yo...pues no...duermo en la parte del santuario asignada para los caballeros de bronce...

ah ya veo!...pues creo que te llevo ventaja no?

Pues no creo...cuantas veces has salvado a Athena? –el desafío comenzó entre ambos acuarianos.

Ninguna... O.O

Marcador: Hyoga-1 Ulises-0

Así que vienen por la armadura de libra?

Si...así es...tu eres?- Paris volteaba hacia la amazona.

Grayson mucho gusto...he de decirles que Shiryu-sama no es tan fácil de vencer...

Shiryu-sama?...el es tu Sensei? –preguntaba Yukako

O.O' no para nada pero...bueno es...es mi...bueno ya saben...

Oooh ya entendí...no te preocupes seré un digna contrincante para el dragón...

Lo mismo digo n.n

Hola tu eres Grayson no? La alumna de Shaina-san –la gemela de Paris llegaba a la plática.

Este...si yo soy

Veo que ya conoces a mi hermanita...mucho gusto soy Ahri –le extendía la mano de forma amistosa, siendo respondido por un fuerte apretón de Grayson.

Ella es Gloria, alumna de Marín –la joven águila se acercaba a las cuatro chicas.

Hola Gloria mucho gusto...yo soy Paris...y esa fea es Ahri...

Fea?...que no son gemelas? –decía la segunda chica.

Si pero yo soy la bonita!

¬¬ babosa!...ella es Yukako...

Mucho gusto...Gloria...Grayson –saludaba de mano a cada una de las amazonas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mira Kanon tu sueño se volvió realidad! –Milo admiraba a las nuevas amazonas desde lo lejos...

Si...CARNE FRESCA –la mirada del géminis era peor que la de un perro en carnicería.

Me pregunto como serán debajo de esas mascaras!...se ve que las gemelas son lindas!

A mi me gusto la mexicana –Aioros volteaba hacia donde se encontraban las amazonas.

Pues tu hermano ya le hecho el ojo a la mayor –decía Milo mientras Saga se acercaba a Nisa con dos copas de vino y se la ofrecía cortésmente a la joven Tauro siendo esta rechazada y teniendo el géminis que tomar amabas frente a la chica. Después Nisa se daba la vuelta y tomaba un vaso de agua de la mesa.

Pues al parecer creo que han bateado al pobre de mi bro.

Hola, soy Saga de géminis, tu eres Nisa no es cierto?

Si mucho gusto. –la indiferencia brotaba del tono de voz.

Gustas una copa de vino?

No tomo gracias...

Deberías de probarlo esta bueno, yo me he servido dos –tragaba el vino de amabas copas.

o.o? no me ibas a dar una?

Nah...además dijiste que no querías...entonces quieres agua, refresco, algo?

Agua estaría bien...

Que bueno pues ahí esta en la mesa, sírvete lo que quieras...

o.o

n.n!

¬¬ que caballero! –Nisa iba por su vaso de agua y lo tomaba aprisa.

u.u creo que no le agrade –decía Saga retirándose del lugar.

Oye chico...ven aca...

Dígame...Sensei...

Vamos niño llámame Milo...

n.n dígame Milo

¬¬ niño háblame de TU...

lo siento...dime Milo...

Así esta mejor n.n oye tus hermanas son muy lindas?

Lindas?...pues muchos dicen que se parecen a mi mamá y ella es muy guapa...pero ellas son feas...excepto Ahri ella es linda!

Insertar gota en la cabeza de Milo y compañía.

Tienes fotos? –preguntaba Kanon.

Este...si...unas en mi maleta...por que?

No por nada...cuando lleguemos al templo nos las mostraras...

Por que?

Por que soy tu Sensei y quiero saber de tu familia...-Kanon y Milo intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

De acuerdo Milo...-Eder dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Kiki.

Hola...soy Kiki de Apendix, siguiente caballero de Aries. –la sonrisa del pelirrojo era enorme.

Hola soy Eder, próximo de Escorpión...eso espero...que edad tienes?

10, casi 11...y tu?

13, eres el único niño de aquí?

Si...solo soy yo u.u ...bueno era

Kiki, creo que empezaremos una buena amistad...-le pasaba el brazo por los hombros- dime conoces los petardos?

Petardos...no que son?

Ya lo veras Kiki, acompáñame te voy a enseñar que son los petardos, veras que te puedes divertir mucho con ellos.

Divertirse?...esto me esta gustando –ambos niños se iban a una esquina del salón mientras Eder sacaba de su bolsa los famosos petardos.

Mira creo que nuestro hermanito ya hizo amistad con el lemuriansito –decía Paris.

Si verdad?...espero que no haga sus travesuras como en Irlanda o Londres.

Oigan por que si vienen de Irlanda...son de diferentes nacionalidades? –preguntaba Grayson.

Es que nuestro padres viajan mucho, tienen negocios en todo el mundo, y cada vez que mi mamá se embarazaba cada uno nacía en un país diferente.

Y los lugares de entrenamiento?... nunca había oído que en esos países hubieran caballeros que entrenaran...

Pues es que ahí podíamos desarrollar mas nuestra mag...

MAG...nifica técnica de ataque –interrumpió Ahrimanes.

O.o?

Ahora volvemos! –Ahri se llevaba a su hermana a un lugar apartado- que te pasa, no puedes decir como si nada lo de la –susurró- _magia_...podrían juzgarnos, o peor aun...

Lo siento con la emoción se me fue, además se ve que son buenas personas por que no decirles?

Por que si les decimos y nos traicionan debemos matarlas o sino...

Tienes razón...prometo no ser tan distraída...

¬¬ Será difícil! –regresaron junto a las amazonas.

Volvimos...-pero una explosión bastante fuerte hizo que Afrodita saltara a los brazos de Aldebarán gritando histérico mientras dos niños escondidos en las cortinas reían al por mayor.

Me agradan mucho los petardos –decía Kiki entre risas.

Aun te falta aprender mucho pero...

Yo también puedo enseñarte algunas cosillas –Kiki volteo a ver una ponchera cerca de Misty y esta por la telekinesis comenzó a flotar llegando al techo y vertiendo el contenido sobre el peinado perfecto del caballero de plata.

De nuevo las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar- Kiki...seremos geniales juntos...por fin podré contar mi secreto...

Secreto?...que secreto?

Todo a su tiempo...mientras hagámosle mas bromas a mis hermanas.

Bueno pero tengo una idea...tengo muchas cuentas pendientes con algunos caballeros que me traían de mandadero.

Pues planeemos la venganza...comienza la operación "Kiki se venga"

Misty salía muy enfadado del templo del patriarca, seguido de Aldebarán cargando a Afrodita que ahora se había desmayado del susto de los petardos.

Solo hay una persona que puede hacer esto –decía Saga, buscando con la mirada a Kiki.

Y solo uno posee petardos Irlandeses- Nisa, que estaba a un lado de Saga, también buscaba con la mirada pero ella a su hermano Eder.

Vamos a buscarlos...-Saga y Nisa se metían entre las cortinas buscando a los dos pequeños.

Aioros y Kanon que miraban desde lejos la escena de Saga y Nisa se quedaron muy sorprendidos- Mira eso Kan apenas llevan dos horas de conocerse y ya se van juntos tras las cortinas...

Maldita sea...Saga siempre se sale con la suya...como le hace T.T

Quien sabe? T.T

En la habitación donde Saori los había recibido Nisa encontró a los dos niños jugando con petardos un poco mas pequeños, Kiki los hacia levitar hasta le techo mientras explotaban- Eder...que te he dicho de hacer eso...

Nisy no soy yo!...el los esta levitando...

Kiki, por que hicieron eso? –Saga entraba a la habitación.

Señor yo...yo no fui el de los petardos...fue el...

Los dos mayores voltearon a ver sus caras para después tomar a cada uno de los niños por las orejas- Kiki que dirá tu maestro si se entera que estuviste jugando con petardos.

Eder...sabes las reglas...nada de levitar cosas.

Pero Saga yo no tuve la culpa de los petardos...

Nisy...yo no los levite...en verdad.

Seguro tu fuiste quien dejo caer el ponche sobre Misty –dijeron al unísono ambos mayores, tras esta frase se miraron sorprendidos por el hecho. Soltaron a los niños y estos aprovecharon para escapar de las reprimendas.

Saga-san usted...

Llámame Saga solamente...y háblame de tú

Saga...

Nisy...perdón Nisa...

Puedes decirme Nisy. –la chica se ruborizo un poco ante la mirada del caballero

Nisy...tu dijiste algo de levitar?

o.o bueno yo...yo...lo siento me tengo que ir...-salió de la habitación y busco a Shaina.

Shaina-san, disculpe donde voy a dormir?

Bueno pues...en la sección de las amazonas...en un momento nos vamos...

Sin mas la reunión se dio por terminada, ningún santo estaba ebrio, debían dar una buena impresión a los nuevos inquilinos.

Vamos chicas...las llevaremos a donde dormirán –Todas siguieron a Grayson hacia la zona de las amazonas.

Eder...vamos...tenemos que instalarte –Milo llamaba a su nuevo alumno- Eder?...donde estas?

Kiki...vamonos –Al mismo tiempo un lemuriano buscaba a su joven aprendiz- Kiki?

Al notar este hecho Ahri se detuvo un poco rezagándose del grupo de chicas, sorprendiendo a Yukako que la seguía.

Que sucede? –pregunto la japonesa-mexicana

Es que mi hermanito...donde esta?

Aquí están! –decía Aioros desde una esquina del salón.

Milo y Mu habían tomado a sus respectivos alumnos completamente dormidos y los llevaban en brazos, dándoles un aspecto bastante paternal a ambos santos.

Mira ya lo encontraron...vamos –Yukako continuo el camino, Ahri la siguió sin antes darle una ligera mirada a su hermanito y al santo de escorpión, algo lo hacia verse diferente, sonrió y alcanzo a la libra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La habitación en la cual llego Eder era la misma que la de Milo, una cama individual en la esquina derecha seria el nuevo aposento del jovencito. Las maletas estaban sobre el mueble así que el escorpión coloco al chiquillo en su cama (matrimonial) mientras quitaba sus cosas de la otra, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Eder al ser depositado en la cama, Milo desteñido parte de su cama y lo arropo con la manta.

Ya estando a punto de terminar la cama de Eder el dorado se dispuso a colocarlo en esta pero al voltear, la imagen del niño lo conmovió, esta acurrucado abrazando una almohada y una ligera sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Ahri ...-murmuro el niño revolviéndose un poco entre las cobijas.

Milo lo dejo ahí, destendió la otra cama y se metió en ella, se quedaron dormidos entre las cobijas azules y las constantes repeticiones del nombre de Ahri emanando de la boca del niño.

Las amazonas llegaron a sus dormitorios, ellas tenían unas pequeñas casas para dos personas.

Como verán no hay muchas amazonas...así que tenemos espacio libre -decía Gloria- Grayson y yo dormimos en esa de allá –señalaba una pequeña cabaña color blanco con tejado rojo (N/A: Típico no?)- lo que se les ofrezca ahí estaremos...supongo que sus cosas estarán en la casa de Marín y Shaina...escojan donde vivirán mientras traen sus cosas.

Yo elijo esta –Nisa se acercaba a la casa color mamey con tejado blanco.

Yo aquí...y no te quiero cerca –Ahri se acercaba a la casa color lila con tejado azul.

Yo dormiré con Nisa –decía Yukako.

NOOOOOOOOO –amabas gemelas soltaban un grito de lamento.

Se callan...las dos dormirán ahí –Nisa siempre tenia la última palabra pero esta vez hubo alguien que surgió de improvisada.

Alguna puede dormir conmigo –Junet salía de la casa color rosa, había escuchado todo el alboroto.

Y tu quien eres? –preguntaba Ahri.

Perdonen...soy Junet y pues escuche su conversación y pensé que yo estoy sola y pues si no quieren compartir habitación...

Yo me voy ...-Paris no dejo terminar la oración de la amazona plateada.

n.n vamos entonces –ambas chicas se fueron sonriendo hacia su casa.

Entonces voy a tener la casa para mi sola?

Si quieres puedo pasarme contigo? –Nisa la miraba extrañada.

No...Nisy gracias pero así estoy bien...tendré mi espacio, por fin, yo sola Wuju! –se fue dando brincos hacia su casa.

Bien entonces tu serás mi compañera, vamos –Yukako y Nisa entraban al edificio.

Lamento informarte que no estarás sola...-decía Grayson antes de que la gemela entrara a la casa.

o.o? que...no estaré sola?

No...ahí duerme Daphne así que compartirás la casa con ella...

Pero y esa quien es? –pregunto Yukako intrigada.

Es una guerrera que le vino a pedir asilo a Athena, antes servia a Pan, dios del bosque pero al obtener su armadura le sucedió algo terrible y...

Y ya no pude volver al bosque...así que le ofrecí mis servicios a Saori para ayudar con la protección del santuario –una chica de cabello color vino, test blanca y ojos grises llegaba desde la parte trasera de las casas.

Hola Daph... mira tienes una nuevo compañera...

Lo se...mucho gusto soy Daphne, protectora de los bosques...

Mucho gusto Ahrimanes Sorcier...aspirante a la armadura de Virgo...

Amazona dorada?...felicitaciones!

Bueno ya es tarde a descansar –Gloria y Grayson se fueron a su casa, la otras también las imitaron.

Dentro las casas parecían unos mini-departamentos, con cocina, 2 baños, un pequeño comedor, unos sillones, una grabadora y una televisión, al fondo dos habitaciones con camas matrimoniales cada una.

Nisa y Yukako se quedaron admirando su habitación, respectivamente, no pudieron sentarse a probar las camas pues en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Yo abro –grito Yukako saliendo de su habitación.

En la puerta varios hombres(1) traían las maletas de todas las chicas- Aquí quien duerme?

Yukako Sotomura y Nisa Sorcier –inmediatamente dos hombres entraron con las maletas de las chicas y los otros se dirigían a la casa de Ahri.

Con permiso- los hombres salieron del recinto y se encaminaron con los otros.

Mira nuestras cosas llegaron! –ambas tomaron sus maletas y una por una las fueron llevando a su habitación.

En las demas casas sucedió lo mismo, Paris desempaco todo y se dio un baño, para después arreglar el desastre que tenia con su ropa ayudada por Daphne, Junet y Ahri parecía que habían hecho una buena amistad.

En acuario...

Ulises llegaba con Camus al recinto, al igual que Eder dormiría en una cama individual en la habitación del acuariano también desempaco y se disponía a dormir.

Te molesta dormir aquí? –preguntaba el maestro.

Pues...no mucho.

Solo será por unos días, mañana arreglaremos el cuarto de aquí al lado, y lo adaptaremos para que tengas tu propia habitación.

Gracias maestro...es muy amable.

Ya estas grandecito...dime Camus

Si ...

Dicho esto ambos acuarios se acostaron y se quedaron completamente dormidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa misma noche callo una tormenta eléctrica, Paris y Junet dormían placidamente, parecía que los truenos no les eran de importancia...Nisa y Yukako tampoco prestaron atención, pero Ahri no podía dormir, los relámpagos y truenos se mezclaban en sus sueños, junto con la débil voz de su hermanito

Eder! –la joven virgo despertó exaltada, sabia que su hermanito le temía a los truenos, así que se levanto y se disponía a irse a Escorpión para ver como estaba el pequeño, le hecho seguro a la puerta y se paro firmemente, cerro los ojos y unos destellos azules la rodearon, alzándola del suelo y desapareciéndola del cuarto. (2)

En la octava casa su hermano estaba un tanto nervioso, sudaba por el miedo y se remolinaba en la cama, llamaba a su hermana Ahri, el santo dorado parecía tener el sueño pesado pues el permanecía inmutable ante los quejidos del niño. Ahri apareció en el recinto siendo depositada por los destellos azules frente a la cama del niño.

Se acerco con sumo cuidado y despertó con un tierno beso en la frente a su hermano –Hola...estoy aquí- el niño sonrió ante su hermana e hizo espacio para que esta se metiera en la cama.

Sabia que ya tenia ese poder! –dijo somnoliento el niño.

Tal vez...pero no debo quedarme...me regañaran...

No te vayas Ahri...anda quédate un rato y después te vas de acuerdo?

Bueno...pero solo un rato.

Oye y tu mascara?

No creerás que dormiré con ella verdad?

Pues...no n.n

Los hermanos se quedaron dormidos Ahri abrazaba a su hermano protectoramente pues la tormenta había aumentado su intensidad, el niño de vez en cuando temblaba por los truenos...Horas mas tardes Eder se levanto, la tormenta había cesado y la lluvia que aun caía era ligera así que decidió explorar el templo, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Milo sentía una molestia en su cuerpo que lo hizo despertar –no debí tomar tanta agua –se decía a si mismo, se levanto al baño, sin mirar hacia la cama del niño, un tanto dormido fue a hacer sus necesidades y regresaba por inercia a su cama, al llegar a la orilla de esta noto el bulto en la misma, suponiendo que era el niño se acostó y se volvió a dormir...En cuanto el santo cayo de nuevo dormido, cosas que tardo unos minutos, Eder en su aventura por el templo no veía nada interesante, tal vez por la oscuridad, el también esta adormilado se sentó en el sillón, tomo una manta que estaba en el respaldo y se quedo dormido en la sala.

Al día siguiente Ahri estaba abrazada a un cuerpo, sin abrir los ojos acaricio la espalda pensando que era su hermano, Milo a su vez sentía un cuerpo un poco mas pequeño que el suyo, pensó que era el niño así que volvió a dormir...(4)

Ahri se despabilaba poco a poco mientras que Milo la soltaba por inercia, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la piel morena del santo dorado, se sorprendió pero no realizo ningún movimiento pues lo despertaría así que poco a poco salió de entre los brazos del escorpión y se levanto, los labios del octavo se veían tan apetecibles...su rostro parecía labrado por el mejor escultor...No pudo resistir mas y se inclino a dejar un beso en su mejilla, quitando suavemente los cabellos que se interponían, después de este hecho Milo entreabrió los ojos y vio los ojos verdes de la chica, sus labios de cereza y su piel de mármol parecía un sueño, cuando Ahri se dio cuenta que el chico estaba despierto se alejo y así como apareció en la noche volvió a desaparecer, Milo se talló los ojos y vio claramente el rostro de la chica, se levanto pero ella ya no estaba- Seria un sueño?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Esos que no son caballeros pero están ahí en el santuario...no recuerdo como se llaman.

(2) Si alguien ve Charmed (Hechiceras) cuando Leo se transporta para verlas o para salvarlas...bueno algo así...repito sacare mis traumas con la brujas.

(3) Ya saben cuando ambos están de lado y el de atrás no se ve.

(4) ADVIERTO...no es pedofilo

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Bueno aquí el primer capi...y pues esperen la contestación de reviews que no tardaran en llegar...muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fic...mil, mil gracias...

Pues bien estos primeros capis son para crear un poco de historia de todos, y si son aburridos, malos, cursis o de plano no les gustan díganme para mejorar...por que al no habla dios no lo oye...y sigan dejando sus mail's en los reviews que si me gusta contestarlos n.n

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora


	3. El primer día

Cap 2: El primer día...

Todos despertaban en el santuario, Milo aun confundido por la hermosa chica que estaba en su habitación...o mas bien su hermoso sueño.

Buenos días! –Eder entraba a la habitación aun adormilado.

Al verlo el santo dorado se sorprendió pues había creído que el niño estaba en la cama –A que hora te levantaste? O.O!

Hace unos minutos... ya vamos a entrenar –las ansias no cabían en el jovencito.

n.n Con calma primero tenemos que desayunar...ya después comenzaremos...Metete a bañar, cámbiate y nos iremos con los demás.

Si señor! –como alma de que lleva el diablo el niño se metió al baño.

Minutos después ya estaban listo los dos escorpiones con sus ropas de entrenar, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación cerca del recinto del maestro donde se acostumbraba desayunar, al ir subiendo se encontraron con Kanon, Camus y el nuevo alumno de este último, Ulises.

Cuando por fin llegaron la mayoría de los caballeros ya estaban ahí, solo faltaban Aioros y Saga.

Y mi hermano? –preguntaba Kanon

Se fue a entrenar con el mío –respondía Aioria.

A entrena?...estas seguro?

Si, esos dos salieron volando hacia allá –Aioria un tanto distraído señalaba hacia la izquierda.

¬¬ Aioria...el campo de entrenamiento es hacia allá –Milo señalaba hacia el lado contrario.

Para allá están los recintos de las amazonas –Afrodita intervenía en la conversación.

Kanon intercambio miradas con Milo y ambos salieron volando con una estela de fuego dibujando su camino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahri y Daphne ya estaban levantadas, la joven protectora de los bosques no se dio por enterada de la escapada de la noruega, ambas tenían ya puesto su ropa de entrenar, Daphne traía un traje rosa completamente pegado al cuerpo, zapatillas y pañoleta en la cintura verdes y el cabello amarrado en una coleta, la mascara de esta chica era verde con la diferencia de que esta mas parecía un antifaz creado por hojas. Ahri, por su parte traía un leotardo azul marino mallas moradas y pañoleta lila, con su mascara dorada y un pequeño signo de virgo dibujado en uno de los costados. Su cabello también estaba amarrado en una cola.

Vamos debemos ir a desayunar. –Daphne y Ahri salían de su casa al encontrarse con la hermana mayor de esta última y con Yukako. Estas dos sin mascaras.

Por que no traen la mascara puesta? –Daphne las reprendía.

Pues por que no pensamos que por el momento fuera necesaria. –contestaba Nisa.

Pues si lo es así que vayan por ellas.

Las dos chicas dieron la vuelta y fueron por sus mascaras.

Listo –Nisa volvía a salir ya con su mascara, su leotardo era blanco, traía unas mallas verdes y una cintilla amarrada en la cintura del mismo color. Su mascara muy similar a la de su hermana con el símbolo de Tauro en lugar del de Virgo.

Yukako la seguía, su leotardo era azul añil y sus mallas amarillas casi doradas. La mascara con el símbolo de libra.

Ahora sí... vamos a desayunar...

Donde?...

Síganme –Daphne guiaba a las 3 chicas hacia donde estaban los caballeros desayunando.

ESPEREN –Junet salía corriendo de su casa.

Vamos Junet siempre eres la última.

Pues ahora no fue mi culpa Daph...Paris se tarda mucho en bañarse.

Jajajajaja...ahora sufre...Jajajajaja –Ahri se revolcaba de la risa mientras su gemela también salía de la casa.

Todas: O.O?

La menor de las gemelas salía con unos jeans estilo pescador, bastante ajustados, una playera rosa que traía un osito de peluche estampado y su mascara con los labios pintados de rosa, su cabello con un peinado muy estilizado y para rematar plataformas rosas estilo sandalias.

Jajajajaja -Ahri de nuevo volvió a reír mientras su hermana caminaba hacia las demás amazonas en shock – pero que tonta!

¬¬ de que te ríes? –Paris la miraba revolcarse de la risa.

Pero Junet no te dijo...-Daphne salía del shock pero sus ojos aun estaban sorprendidos.

Decirme que?

Como debes vestir...-la pelivino volteaba hacia Junet-chibi hecha una furia- SE SUPONE QUE TU TIENES QUE GUIARLA!

T.T ella dijo que sabia como vestir!

Paris ve a cambiarte –Nisa decía con voz queda.

Pero si me veo muy bien n.n!

u.u ve a cambiarte por favor.

ù.ú pero no quiero.

QUE TE VAYAS A CAMBIAR! –Nisa se había exasperado lo suficiente como para sacar volando a su hermana con un ataque que lo único que dibujo fueron las ondas tras de si y dejarla estampada justo en la puerta de su casa.

o.O como lo hizo? –Junet estaba protegiéndose detrás de Daphne.

No tengo idea pero mejor no averiguarlo...

ejem, ejem...terminaste Nisa...podemos irnos ya? -Ahri tenia una ceja levantada y pegaba con su pie un tanto desesperada. Daphne, Junet y Yukako tenían los ojos desorbitados y la quijada hasta el suelo.

n.n Si claro –Nisa no le dio importancia a las caras de susto de las tres chicas- solo espera a que regrese tu hermana.

La tuya ¬¬!

T.T Bien ya vamonos! –Paris salía con un leotardo muy similar al de Nisa pero color hueso, mallas y pañoleta rosas, y una diadema del mismo color en la cabeza.

Las chicas emprendieron el viaje hacia donde iban a tomar sus alimentos, cuando vieron llegar a Saga y Aioros.

Ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunto Junet- Saben que no pueden estar en este lugar.

Vamos Jun, queríamos venir a ver como estaban las nuevas inquilinas...-Saga le mostraba una sonrisa a Nisa.

durmieron bien? –Aioros se acercaba a Yukako con carita de niño bueno.

Si gracias –la mexicana se alejo un poco apenada mientras detrás de ellos se veía un nube de polvo dirigiéndose hacia todos.

Quítate de mi camino Kanon...-Milo venia peleando con el geminiano.

Al llegar ambos a donde estaban las chicas con los dos dorados no pudieron detenerse y se fueron contra las gemelas, Milo cayendo sobre Ahri y Kanon sobre Paris. La mascara de Paris salió volando dejando ver el rostro de la chica mientras que Ahri caía con el pesado escorpión sobre ella.

Kanon azotaba a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Paris, esta última aprovecho para tomar de nuevo su mascara y colocársela lo mas rápido posible aunque Milo la miraba de lejos, sin poder distinguir bien su cara por culpa del polvo pero la piel blanca, el cabello negro, había sido ella la que lo despertó por la mañana?

QUITATE DE ENCIMA –Ahri gritaba desde debajo del cuerpo del Antares tratando de empujarlo.

o.o lo siento tanto –Milo se puso rojo y con cuidado se levanto, tomo a la chica de la cintura y la levanto también- Estas bien?

Claro que estoy bien...y no gracias a ti!

Oye disculpa pero no quise hacerte nada!

Pues en primera tu fuiste quien venia corriendo y se cayó sobre mi!

Hubiera preferido caer en otro lado antes que en ti!

ù.u Para la otra haber si te fijas!

u.ú Créeme que me fijare!

Ambos se dieron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos con un puchero en su rostro bastante molesto.

u.ú Tonto!

ù.u Chocante!

u.ú Imbécil!

ù.u Presumida!

Paris estas bien –Nisa se dirigía a su hermana aun tirada en el suelo.

Si Nis estoy bien...tu como estas –decía Paris al gemelo mientras Kanon voteaba algo atolondrado.

Estoy bien, te lastimaste?

No n.n!

Kanon que hacen aquí?

Bueno...Saga...es que Aioria nos dijo que estaban acá y pues los vinimos a alcanzar!

¬¬ Si claro –el sarcasmo del gemelo no se hizo esperar.

Ya tengo hambre! nos vamos a desayunar –Junet interrumpía todas las "platicas"

Si vamos –Aioros tomaba a Yukako del brazo y la guiaba por donde llegaron.

Me acompaña señorita –Nisa se ruborizo bajo su mascara ante las palabras de Saga y acepto el brazo de este.

Daphne y Junet continuaron juntas el camino mientras Kanon ofrecía su brazo a Paris.

MOMENTO! –Todos voltean a ver a Ahri que era quien gritó.

Que sucede? –Nisa preguntó extrañada.

Yo no me voy a ir con este idiota!

Ni quien quiera irse con una niña tan caprichosa como tu! –respondía ofendido el escorpión.

¬¬ Ah si?...pues que bueno por que tanta altanería me enferma!

¬¬ Y a mi las personas amargadas!

Dejen de pelear!...vamos tu iras conmigo –Kanon tomaba a Ahri de la mano mientras que Paris los seguía siendo alcanzada por Milo.

Te acompaño? –Milo trataba de ver un rasgo de ella pero la mascara los ocultaba perfectamente.

Claro –Paris dio un suspiro y camino junto a Milo hasta llegar al desayunador del santuario.

Todos iban metidos en sus platicas Nisa con Saga...

Entonces Milo grito bolita y todos nos lanzamos pero no nos acordamos de Aldebarán y nos cayo encima ... y por ultimo Kiki gritaba encima de todos "soy el rey de la montaña, soy el rey de la montaña" ... fue muy cómico (1)

Nisa iba muerta de la risa con las anécdotas de Saga- una vez Eder nos hizo lo mismo pero ahí la cuestión fue que nuestra prima Kassandra fue quien grito bolita, claro que Eder no pesa lo mismo que mi maestro.

Metros mas atrás venían Daphne y Junet ... pero ellas no nos importan mucho, sigamos unos pasos hasta Yukako y el niño con delirios de cupido.

Oye y pasas mucho tiempo con tu hermano?- Yukako interrogaba al cupido, perdón al arquero

Si un poco

Y te va a visitar a tu casa?

Si a veces

Y tiene que pasar por libra a fuerza verdad?

Si ese es el camino a Sagitario.

Y entrenaremos con ustedes?

Si, todo depende de sus maestros.

Y Aioria estará ahí?

¬¬ te gusta mi hermano? –por fin el sagitario cayo en cuenta

Bueno yo ... Mira un ovni!

Donde, donde? –Aioros buscaba en el cielo mientras Yukako se llevaba la mano a la cabeza en señal de alivio.

Metros atrás Kanon y Ahri.

Que se siente ser la mayor?

Autoridad! ... y ser el menor?

Fatal ... Saga siempre es el "primero" en todo.

Sabes Paris a veces es muy niña, a pesar que le llevo unos minutos, se me hace inmadura en algunas cosas.

Saga es quien se lleva lo mejor pero en este caso ... yo estoy junto a una bella chica que además es inteligente ... y es mi opuesta ... la mayor, la madura, la inteligente, la bonita ...

Tu también eres apuesto ...

Gracias n.n –Kanon rojo como jitomate ... por suerte Ahri trae mascara sino parecerían un par de manzanas.

Y por ultimo metros mas atrás ... Milo y Paris.

U.U ... mmmmm...!

¬¬ ... mmmmm!

ejem ... ejem...

uhmmmmm

y que tal el santuario? –Paris rompió el silencio

Todo bien!

Aaah! –De nuevo al silencio.

(N/A: interesante la platica no?)

Por fin llegaron a donde todos estaban desayunando, Kiki y Eder ya estaban haciendo travesuras aventándose el uno al otro pequeña uvas para ver quien las cachaba con la boca, Ulises leía un libro alejado de todos, muy parecido a su maestro, Hyoga les lanzaba miradas fulminantes a ambos. Shiryu platicaba animadamente con Grayson y Gloria, Shaka meditaba con un pan tostado en la mano, Mu y Aldebarán hablaban de cómo reparar armaduras, Ikki peleaba con Seiya por el ultimo pastelito de chocolate y Shun estaba viendo la pelea con cara de mortificación, Aioria y Marín en sus asuntos y Shaina discutiendo con Shura. Todos hicieron una pausa para ver entrar a las amazonas pero continuaron inmediatamente de que estas se sentaron.

Tengo un hambre terrible –decía Junet mientras tomaba todo lo que veía.

Daphne al notar que las nuevas no tomaban nada les ayudo- Deben de desayunar bien sino se nos desmayaran y aquí no hay quien las atienda ... agarren lo que quieran!

Bueno ...-cada una tomo un poco de lo que mas se les antojaba pero Paris tomo un mucho de todo.

Paris quedaras como pelota

Cállate Ahri ... –metiéndose comida a la boca- Todo esta delicioso!

u.u yo no la conozco ... Nisa podrías pasarme la leche? –pedía Ahri.

Claro toma- en ese momento pasa Eder por detrás de las sillas y estuvo a punto de caérsele la leche cuando la gemela mayor abrió sus manos hacia la leche y la "congelo" (2). Todo se quedo en calma, nadie hacia un movimiento, los ruidos cesaron y solo los Sorcier continuaban moviéndose, y al parecer algunos caballeros dorados, los que estaban alejados de la mesa como Shaka, Camus y Milo- EDER TEN CUIDADO!

Si Nisy u.u

-.o que sucedió? –Shaka abría un ojo al notar el hecho tan extraño

Nisa hizo un movimiento con las manos y todo regreso al barullo, pero la leche de la jarra no se derramo y los hermanos estaban fuera de los lugares anteriores- Nada Shaka-san n.n!

-.- de acuerdo ... oooohm ... oooohm ... oooohm ...

Oye Milo viste eso?

Si verdad que reflejos!

No tonto ¬¬ ... el como se quedo la leche en el aire!

La leche en el aire? ... Jajajaja! ... no seas tonto Camus ahora resulta que la paralizaron! ...

En verdad no lo viste?

Nop ...

Y tampoco notaste que todos se callaron y que incluso Ikki y el burro dejaron de pelear?

Si lo note ... y mi abuelita decía que cuando eso pasaba es por que en la habitación estaba un ángel! n.n!

¬¬ no seas tonto esto fue extraño ... muy extraño

Ay Camus! Creo que ya se te congelo el cerebro –dio media vuelta y se fue con Shura.

Estoy seguro que lo vi! –le gritaba al escorpión mientras se alejaba.

Maestro ... ejem ... Camus ... a mi me pareció verlo... bueno fue algo extraño ... todos dejaron de moverse.

Lo sabia no fui el único que lo noto ... tendremos que seguir muy de cerca a esos chicos ... ya terminaste de desayunar?

Si desde hace unos minutos

Vamonos ... –Ulises y Camus salieron del recinto para ir al campo de entrenamiento.

Mira Hyoga ya se va Camus con su nuevo aprendiz –decía Shun.

Mmmmm? ... ah si muchas gracias Shun ... nos vemos luego.

Adiós n.n –gritaba el peliverde mientras el cisne corría tras su maestro y contrincante.

Después de un tiempo la mayoría ya había terminado de desayunar y se había retirado, solo quedaban las hermanas Sorcier, Yukako, Eder y sus respectivos maestros, al igual que Saga y Kanon que estaban en pos de conquista.

Mis hijas ... _(siempre quise decir eso XD! –pensó el libra)_ ... vamonos a entrenar –Dohko llamaba a Paris y a Yukako y ambas salían tras el viejo maestro.

Ahri ... sígueme –Shaka dejaba su meditación y salía del templo.

Si señor ... Nos vemos luego Kanon –se despedía del ex-marina.

Eder ... vamos también nosotros –El pequeño estaba platicando con su hermana Nisa mientras esperaba

Adiós Nisa –se despedía el pequeño.

Suerte enano!

Bien pues también nosotros nos vamos ... andando –Nisa salía tras Aldebarán seguida de Saga- que no vas a ir a entrenar?

No ... bueno si ... pero voy para allá con ustedes.

Oh! si claro.

Nisa, Saga y Aldebarán llegaban a la tercera casa- Bueno yo aquí me quedo ... cuídate mucho y si te pega muy fuerte me dices y yo me desquito...-guiñándole un ojo.

Creo que podré defenderme sola –haciéndole la señal de victoria con los dedos.

Los dos tauros continuaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde todos los demás ya estaba entrenando.

Paris y Yukako sin en cambio no fueron hasta el campo sino que Dohko las llevo a un rió que estaba cerca del santuario, ahí les dijo que entraran al agua y que trataran de mantener el equilibrio, pero debido a que la corriente era muy fuerte esto les era imposible y costaba trabajo lograr mantenerse por lo menos unos 10 segundos sin moverse.

Vamos hijas ... ustedes pueden ... traten de buscar en su interior.

Como a usted no le están pasando montones de peces entre las piernas ... –reclamó Paris.

Para mañana se traen un pantalón como el de Shiryu ...

Yo estoy bien maestro –decía Yukako que ya lograba mantenerse 5 segundos sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Lo vez Paris es posible hacerlo ... solo concéntrate!

Así pasaron las horas ...

Mientras en el templo de Shaka ...

-.- Quítate esa ropa –decía la reencarnación de Buda muy calmado.

Que? O.O

-.- Que te quietes eso que traes puesto...

Por lo menos deme un beso no?

-.- vamos ve allá atrás de ese biombo y quítate la ropa y ...

Ò.Ó A mi no me engaña con eso de que tiene los ojitos cerrados y no ve nada! –interrumpía la gemela.

-.- cállate y déjame terminar ... ve atrás del biombo, quítate la ropa y ponte la que esta en la pequeña mesita ahí mismo.

o.o Osea me cambio de ropa?

-.- Exacto!

n.n eso hubiera dicho antes ... ahora vuelvo –después de unos minutos Ahri salía con una vestimenta típica de India, color naranja con una tela enrollada color verde.(3)- Estoy lista.

Muy bien ven a sentarte aquí conmigo –Shaka señalaba un cojín rojo junto a su asiento en forma de flor de loto, la chica obedeció y se sentó- la primera posición que te enseñare es flor de loto ... pon tus piernas así, tus brazos así y la espalda recta, no te encorves, y trata de percibir todo a tu alrededor, con los ojos cerrados.

Ahri seguía al pie de la letra lo que su maestro le decía, tratando de colocar correctamente las piernas y los brazos, de abrir su mente y desarrollar su sentido al máximo, pero fue tal el punto de relajación que alcanzo con el incienso y la atmósfera del templo de Virgo que comenzó a levitar. Al sentir este hecho el virgo tuvo que abrir los ojos, no era posible que alguien con tan poca experiencia ya hubiera alcanzado ese grado de meditación. A pesar de su sorpresa no hizo nada para sacarla de aquel transe, si es que así se le podía llamar, espero hasta que ella sola regresara.

A Eder, sin en cambio, no le iba nada bien, Milo lo puso a hacer un calentamiento corto de 400 abdominales, 850 lagartijas, 740 sentadillas y subir y bajar 10 veces las escaleras del santuario, desde la entrada de Aries hasta llegar con Athena.

Muy bien Eder por hoy terminamos el calentamiento n.n

A penas ... fue el ... calentamiento –decía el niño casi sin aliento.

Si ... ven te enseñare lo básico para lanzar un golpe

Pero yo se lanzar golpes

En verdad? ... haber lanza uno aquí –Milo señalaba su abdomen- lo mas fuerte que puedas.

Esta seguro?

Si, claro.

Seguro, seguro, segurito?

Si Eder ¬¬ _(Este niño no ha de pegar tan duro)_

Si usted lo dice –Eder cerró su puño y se puso en posición de combate de Tae Kwon Do(4), se concentró unos segundos y después soltó un golpe acompañado de un grito.

Milo se quedo ahí parado, sin moverse, sin mirar a Eder y sin doblegarse ... estaba en shock, el puñetazo de Eder le había sacado el aire por completo, no podía respirar y el dolor lo paralizo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

(1) Fragmento de mi fic "Puppe" que lamentablemente quitaron pero que volveré a subir n.n corregido y aumentado.

(2) En la serie Charmed Piper hace este movimiento para paralizar todo a su alrededor...OJO: no confundir con el congelamiento de Camus o Hyoga!

(3) Algo así como la de los monjes budistas del Tibet pero con los colores que dije... es que no se como se llama... Si alguien me puede decir se lo agradecería U.U

(4) Con los puños a la altura de la cara, piernas separadas un poco, rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y dando pequeños saltos sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA! ... perdonen la tardanza pero la musa de vacaciones y una escritora sin tiempo no son buena combinación... Pero ya estoy aquí... por fin aquí el capi 2 ... espero y les guste y gracias a Lord Freeman por recordarme el nombre de lo que hace Leo (Charmed) "orbitar" ... y Gracias a Yuca-chan que es maniática de leer una y otra vez las historias para encontrar errores, y encontró uno con las horas del nacimiento de las gemelas y tiene razón yo me confundí U.U las gemelas nacen a las 11:56 p.m. Ahri! (no a las 12:56) y a las 12:05 a.m. Paris (no a la 1:05 a.m.) ... lo corregiré en cuanto pueda pero aviso para que no haya confusiones como las mías! ...

Bueno es todo y creo que no he contestado reviews así que espérenlos pronto n.n!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Nisa Pandora (¬¬ si ya cambie el Pen Name ... problemas? ... ninguno... bueno!)


	4. Revelaciones

Yukako: OYEME TIPA LOCA!

Pandora: O.O opps!

Yukako: POR QUE AUN NO ACTUALIZAS!

Pandora: Uy ya voy ToT ... calma!

Yukako: ¬¬ Esta bien

Pandora: aquí los dejo con el capitulo

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_**Cap 3: Revelaciones**_

Después de haber probado las "pequeñas" fuerzas del chico Sorcier, quedo en shock durante toda la noche, hasta que por fin sus ojos reaccionaron y una lagrimita salió de sus ojos, y el lugar donde Eder había golpeado al escorpión comenzó a punzar, mientras tanto el chico ya había ido a cenar junto a los demás habitantes del santuario.

Oye Eder ... y tu sensei? –pregunto el contrincante de Hyoga.

En el templo, supongo que aun en shock. –respondió con el mismo tono que Ulises.

En shock? –pregunto intrigada Ahri.

Si, le di un golpe y creo que no lo aguanto –contestó el chico como si no viera la "gravedad" del asunto.

Que Milo se quedo en shock? –pregunto intrigado el sensei de Ulises.

Si, le di un golpecito (acompañado de una descarguita) y se quedo ahí paradote con los ojos salidos y las manos entumidas...me pasan un pan? –pidió el chico sin darle importancia a dejar en ese estado a un dorado.

Toma... ... será mejor que vaya a ver que le hiciste a tu maestro –se levantó Ahri de la mesa.

Pensé que te caía mal -le dijo burlonamente su gemela.

Así es –contestó la melliza mayor sonrojándose bajo su mascara- pero sabes que Eder a veces es medio salvaje y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos... ... además esas descargas que a veces suelta no son tan ligeras que digamos

Camus al notar que las chicas hablaban de descargas, cosa que no entendió, pero que se le hizo muy sospechoso, mandó a su nuevo alumno para hacer compañía a la gemela, o mas bien para vigilarla- Ulises, ve con ella y ayúdala si necesita algo.

El chico entendió que lo que su maestro quería era que viera lo que hacia, así que aceptó y siguió a la noruega.

Ambos bajaron hasta la casa de Escorpión (N/A: estaban en la sala del patriarca donde cenaban) y encontraron a un ya mas recuperado Milo, que sorprendió a la chica pues en cuanto esta puso un pie dentro del recinto este se le lanzó a la yugular.

Tu que haces aquí? –dijo el indignado escorpión.

Vinimos a ver como se encontraba –contestó Ulises

Tu no! ... ... ella! –señalando acusadoramente a Ahri.

Si serás bruto ... que no oíste que vinimos a ver como estabas

Mira muchachita insolente no le hables así a un superior.

Yo le habló como se me da la gana a un superior que no sabe tratar a las personas que viene a ver su estado!

Saben deberíamos regresar a cenar –dijo Ulises tratando de cortar la pelea.

Vayan ustedes ... se me quito el hambre! –remató Ahri ante la petición del acuario.

Que bien, así no tendré que ver tu horrible cara en la cena!

Vaya que eres imbécil, traigo mascara por si no te habías dado cuenta! ... por lo tanto no puedes ver mi cara, lastima que no te obliguen a usarla y así evitarnos a todos el observarte!

Vamos Milo-san ... andando- Ulises jalaba a Milo mientras este aun seguía discutiendo con Ahri.

USH! ... hombres! –se quejó la chica antes de ir de regreso a sus aposentos.

_Mientras en el salón del patriarca..._

Ulises y Milo ya habían llegado, este último ya mas calmado.

Milo estas bien? –preguntó su mejor amigo.

Si Camus, solo fue un calambre –se justifico, aunque por dentro sabia que esto no era cierto.

Un calambre? –agregó Paris, sabiendo las habilidades de su hermano.

Sensei ...no querrá otra descarga, digo golpe –Eder ponía su mejor sonrisa.

NOOOOOO! –se alejo Milo escondiéndose tras Saga que era el mas cercano a el.

Creo que es suficiente –puntualizó Nisa que estaba platicando con el santo de Géminis.

Oye Nisy ... y tu hermana? –observó Saga

Nisy? –Eder miraba a su hermana muy confundido al ver que la reacción de ella no era nada comparada cuando el se atrevía a decirle Nisy.

No lo se –dijo la chica sin prestarle atención al apodo- Ulises donde esta mi hermana?

Pues se peleó con Milo-san y ella salió en dirección contraria a la de nosotros.

¬¬ por que discutirán tanto –preguntó Saga a la hermana de la aludida.

Conozco perfectamente a Ahrimanes, y se que...-Nisa se acerco al oído del géminis y le susurro algo-... por eso se han de tratar así.

O.O vaya que es raro –fue lo único que pudo decir el gemelo mayor ante las palabras de Nisa.

Bien, creo que iré a buscarla –la española pero mientras se levantaba de su asiento la intervino Kanon.

Yo voy!

Pero Kanon no es necesario que ...

Insisto yo voy a buscarla! –la interrumpió Kanon.

Hermano es mejor que Nisa vaya –intervino Saga.

Por favor déjenme ir a buscarla.

u.u de acuerdo –Nisa se volvió a sentar y dio un gran suspiro, para reanudar su platica con Saga.

Ey! Kanon... ... haber si tu si puedes domar a esa potranca! –dijo Milo en tono burlón lo que provoco que Nisa se tronará los dedos en señal de disgusto.

Milo...

Si Saga?

CALLATE- un cabeza gigante con colmillos y ojos rojos le gritaron a un Milo-chibi.

Gracias –dijo Nisa al ver la reacción de Saga.

No puedo permitir que hablen así de tu hermana _(de mi cuñada)_ –dijo el santo de géminis.

Así Kanon fue tras Ahri, encontrándola cerca del recinto de Shaina y Marín.

AHRI! –grito Kanon para llamar la atención de la chica.

Ah Kanon ... eres tu –dijo la chica, su voz tenia un toque de desilusión- Que sucede?

Nada, que ruda –el tono de la pregunta fue muy duro- solo que no te vi de regreso en la cena y vine a buscarte.

Ah! ... gracias.

Puedo acompañarte? –pregunto osadamente el hombre

Claro, pero tengo entrenamiento mañana y ya iba a dormir –trató de safarse la chica.

Mmmmm ya veo ... entonces luego te veo, vaya que eres un fiera –ahora la desilusión paso a la voz de Kanon.

Quien dijo eso?

Nadie, es solo que pues no quiere compañía pareces una pantera, feroz y solitaria.

Pues supongo que puedo aguantar cinco minutos –trató de reparar le daño.

Perfecto, ven te enseñare algo! –Kanon la tomo de la mano y la jaló, provocando que debajo de la mascara sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmín.

Kanon la llevo donde se encontraba la celda de Cabo Sunion (1), la marea golpeaba una y otra vez las rocas del peñasco mientras una esplendorosa luna llena comenzaba a parecer tanto en el cielo oscuro como en el mar.

Es hermoso –se limito a decir la chica mientras apretaba la mano de Kanon, hecho que percato al gemelo que ni cuenta se había dado que aun la tenia los delicados dedos de la chica entrelazados con los suyos.

No mas que tu –agregó el chico ante la frase de la virgo.

Vamos harás que me sonroje!

No te preocupes la mascara lo cubre... ... ven siéntate –el gemelo la guió hasta una piedras que parecían labradas en forma de una banca para dos.

Ambos chicos se sentaron mientras admiraban la escasa luz que alcanzaba a aparecer al filo del océano, marcando una delgada línea entre el mar y el cielo.

Así, admirando tan bello espectáculo, pasaron las horas, mientras las estrellas comenzaba a aparecer junto con el frío de la noche, la aspirante a amazona sintió la necesidad de acercarse al brazo de géminis para recibir un poco su calor. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Kanon el cual la rodeo con su brazo, Ahri se sorprendió al encontrarse bajo el peso de la extremidad del caballero, así que se separo de él alegando que tenía que irse, pues ya era tarde. Ambos se levantaron y dejaron atrás las hermosas olas que arrullaban a las rocas con su incesante ir y venir, para darle paso al conjunto de templos y recintos de las amazonas.

Bien yo aquí me quedo –dijo Ahri a la entrada de su, ahora, hogar.

Que pases buenas noches –dijo Kanon tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma.

Ahri entro en la casa, mientras Kanon se quedo parado por varios segundos ahí afuera, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para emprender el regreso al tercer templo la puerta se volvió a abrir y la noruega salió con una mascada en las manos.

Espera –le dijo la chica al ver la retirada del santo y darle alcance- me la pase muy bien esta noche, y quiero agradecerte –tomo la mascada y la coloco en los ojos del géminis asegurándose que no viera nada, prosiguió a quitarse la mascara, la tela que cubría las pupilas del gemelo era delgada y permitía que la figura de Ahri se dibujara, pero la poca luz y la nublada visión que le proporcionaba el pañuelo de seda evitaban que el rostro se viera, ella le dio beso en la mejilla al santo, mientras que este por inercia llevo sus manos alrededor de la chica, con mucho cuidado para no ponerlas en un lugar indebido.

Cuando ella se separaba Kanon la tomo de un brazo lo que provoco que la mascara cayera al suelo. La llevó contra si, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella, la respiración de Ahri se agitó al tener tan cerca al santo, la respiración de este se impactaba contra sus mejillas, las manos del geminiano comenzaron a delinear el rostro de la chica, pasando por sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios, en estos últimos pasando una y otra vez sus dedos índice y medio, llegando hasta su cuello y subiendo a la orejas, Kanon acerco su rostro para hablarle al oído provocando un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda y los brazos de Ahri.

No iremos contra las reglas –le dijo mientras sus manos ahora paseaban por los brazos de la pelinegro, se separo de ella y dejo que la silueta de su rostro, se dejara ver a contraluz con el brillo de la luna, se acerco de nuevo y deposito suavemente un beso en la mejilla de la noruega para después girarse, evitando así ver a la chica, y quitarse la pañoleta- te molesta si me la quedo?

No ... no para nada –dijo Ahri mientras recogía su mascara y entraba a su casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días pasaron y el cumpleaños de las gemelas se acercaba, para ser mas explícitos faltaban dos días. Tanto los Sorcier como Ulises y Yukako desarrollaban mas sus capacidades.

Los chicos ya había entablado amistades con los caballeros, por supuesto Nisa y Saga eran inseparables, aunque solo como amigos, al igual que Kanon y Ahri. La relación de amistad entre Ulises y Paris comenzaba a crecer mientras Milo hacia hasta lo imposible para acercarse a la gemela menor. Yukako hacia visitas continuas al santo de Sagitario, por lo consiguiente su relación también se desarrollaba, no así con el Leo pues su novia no lo dejaba ni un momento. Eder y Kiki eran otro dúo dinámico, sus travesuras atemorizaban a los habitantes de las doce casas especialmente Afrodita y Misty.

En cuanto a sus entrenamientos se refiere, Yukako le llevaba cierta ventaja a Paris, pues esta última aun no podía controlar su cosmos, mientras que Yukako ya lo tenia desarrollado al punto de poder quebrar una roca bastante grande sin hacerse daño alguno.

Vamos Paris –decía Dohko al ver que la chica no podía elevar su cosmo a placer- se que puedes hacer lo hija ... concéntrate!

Tu puedes Paris –la apoyaban Ulises y Eder que ese día fueron a ver su entrenamiento.

No puedo! –se quejo la gemela.

Eres un niñita quejumbrosa ... ni tu hermano chilla tanto! –Yukako y sus comentarios alentadores nunca podían faltar.

Cállate!

Buaa, buaa maestro no puedo –continuó burlándose la mayor de las libra- mírenme soy una chiquilla llorona!

Que te calles!

Cuña, cuña ... –Yukako no paraba de imitar a un bebé haciéndole caras a Paris –admítelo siempre te ganó.

HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –el cosmo de Paris se elevó al nivel del de Yukako mientras se lanzaba contra su contrincante, la mexicana al darse cuenta de esto elevo su cosmos y se preparó para el ataque, ambas libra comenzaron una pelea, la cual era muy pareja pues tanto Paris como Yukako no permitirían ser vencidas frente a su sensei.

Por fin Paris lanzó un golpe que dejo a Yukako estampada contra un árbol, pero ese no era el problema, sino el hecho de que Paris no la había tocado, salió volando como "por arte de magia".

Bien es suficiente por hoy ... Yukako te encuentras bien?

Hai! –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

Paris lamento que los comentarios de Yukako hayan sido duros pero yo le pedí de favor que me ayudara pues al provocarte sabia que despertarías tus sentidos.

¬¬ pues que moditos sensei.

Vamos mis hijas no quiero que estén molestas entre ustedes.

Todo en orden? –pregunto Yukako extendiéndole la mano.

Claro –dijo Paris tomando la mano de su compañera.

Estuvieron geniales chicas! –dijo Ulises acercándose para felicitar a ambas.

Si sobre todo tu –decía Eder mientras felicitaba a Yukako ... O.O ah YUKAKO?

Oye! –dijo ofendida la hermana del pequeño- si yo gané!

Cuidado Paris que se te ve el ego –observaba Ulises.

O.O que ...donde? –Paris se busca en todo su cuerpo para ver donde se le ve el ego mientras a todos les sale una gota de sudor en la frente.

¬¬ si tramposa! –Eder había visto perfectamente que el "golpe" definitivo no fue en verdad un golpe, sino que la victoria se la dio la telekinesis que la chica poseía.

Pequeño gusarapo ven acá! –Paris comenzó a corretear a un Eder-chibi mientras que a Ulises y a Yuka-chan le salían varias gotas de sudor en la frente.

Bien ahora pasemos a Tauro donde Nisa entrenaba al mas puro estilo de Aldebarán.

Uno, dos, tres –decía el santo de Tauro mientras lanzaba huevos (N/A: si huevos ¬¬) en dirección a la chica la cual traía una bandeja y procuraba de los huevos no se rompieran.

Al terminar la lluvia de blanquillos Nisa le ofreció la bandeja a su sensei sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo.

Muy bien ahora solo se rompieron 2 –dijo el segundo guardián.

Hai n.n ...

Bien por hoy fue toda nuestra diversión –si diversión pues, después de los arduos entrenamientos con el santo de Tauro, el momento de diversión era COCINAR! ... lo que no sabia Nisa era que con eso se le estaba desarrollando la capacidad de tener el control en una batalla (N/A: si esta drogada cuando escribí esto...y? ¬¬)

Pero suficiente por los taurinos. Mejor pasemos a ver que hacen Milo y Eder ... después de que el niño se había librado de su hermana, y tenia tiempo entrenando.

9 964, 9 965, 9 966...

Vamos Eder solo te faltan 34 ... se que tu puedes –Milo le había puesto uno de sus duros calentamientos a Eder, y lo alentaba a seguir mientras el pobre chiquillo hacia flexiones.

9 994 ... 9 995 ... 9 996 ... 9 997 ... 9 998 ... 9 999 y ...–por fin el chico se desplomo por el cansancio.

Eder... estas bien? –Milo lo tomo en sus manos mientras Ahri, la cual pasaba por ahí en dirección a acuario en busca de Daphne, entraba en el templo, espantándose lo suficiente como para correr al lado del pequeño.

Que paso? –reacciono el niño.

Eder, hermanito estas bien?

Claro que esta bien, es solo que cansado...-observo el sensei- vamos debes reponerte pues me debes una flexión.

O.O ... que no vez que esta deshecho! –la gemela se levantó y tomó al santo del cuello.

Ahri por favor –se limito a decir el canadiense, pero no hizo mas pues no quería someterse a la furia de su hermana.

Que esta ocurriendo aquí? –Saga venia entrando con Kanon y Nisa.

Ahrimanes Sorcier ... suelta a ese indefenso caballero! –reprendió la mayor de los hermanos.

o.o Indefenso? –Kanon y Saga se sorprendieron al ver que el santo de Escorpión esta azul con su cuello entre las manos de la chica- Jajajajajaja! –ambos gemelos soltaron la carcajada ante la escena que se desarrollaba, pues era por demás cómica, Milo con los ojos en blanco, Ahri hecha una furia zangoloteando al santo, y Eder-chibi (otra vez) llorando por que no maten a su sensei, Nisa reprendiendo a su hermana que no soltaba a Milo y los gemelos tirados en el suelo revolcándose de la risa.

_Autora- Por último vamos a Acuario que esta solo ... solo? Aquí deberían de estar Ulises y Camus entrenando._

_Hola –saludo Ulises a la autora, pues el chico venia entrando._

_Y tu maestro? –dijo la autora con un tic nervioso._

_No lo se -contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros- yo vengo de la zona de entrenamiento junto con Paris y Yuka-chan._

_¬¬ y que hacías allá?_

_Tu me mandaste! _

_O.O ... ... ... n.n Uy si es cierto, pues vete a escorpión a hacer montón (Uy me salió verso sin esfuerzo XD) y manda a Ahri para acá!_

_Si jefa! ¬¬ Adiós –dijo el chico regresando por el santuario._

_Momentos después llego Ahri con las manos sin circulación de tanto que había apretado a Milo._

_Hasta que llegas, ya hasta se hizo de noche! –la autora golpea una y otra vez el suelo con su pie- ya te toca tu parte!_

_Bien ya voy –Ahri regresa a la entrada le polvean la nariz y toma posición._

_Autora- 3, 2, 1 CORRELAAAA!_

Por ultimo estamos en Acuario que extrañamente esta vacío y silencioso.

Daphne? ... Daph estas aquí? –Ahri quien ya se había fastidiado de ahorcar a Milo pues este ya no oponía resistencia debido a que desmayo, continuo con su labor de buscar a su compañera de casa- Daph? ... Daphne! -Ninguna seña de vida, así que dio media vuelta y salió del recinto algo frustrada.

Después de unos minutos salían Camus y Daphne del cuarto del caballero, ambos bastante agitados con señas de haber sudado y acomodándose sus ropas (N/A: no piensen mal estaba jugando twister XD)

Bien amor me voy por que ya escuchaste que me andan buscando.

Si querida –Camus la tomo del brazo y la llevo contra si, robándole un ultimo beso.

Así la protectora de los bosques se alejo de la casa de Acuario mientras Ahri ya había llegado a la casa.

Se puso sus ropas de dormir y se metió en la cama. Luego de unos minutos Daphne entro a la casa a hurtadillas y también se dispuso a dormir, aunque después del "juego de twister" con Camus dudo que lo lograra.

Todo en el recinto se encontraba en calma, los sueños de cada quien se desarrollaban normalmente... o no?

Ahri! ... Ahri! –decía Paris dentro del sueño de su hermana- AHRIMANES!

¬¬ que quieres? –pregunto Ahri que se encontraba en los brazos de un hombre con cabello azul bastante largo y una armadura dorada- que no vez que estoy ocupada?

Uy no sabia que soñaras con ... –pero la gemela menor no pudo terminar la frase pues su contraparte le tapo la boca.

Cállate! ... que quieres aquí

Pues me dijiste en la mañana que me querías ver a solas y pensé que era en tus sueños.

¬¬ no era aquí, pero ya que interrumpiste! ... te quería hablar de nuestro cumpleaños

Oh si! n.n!

Que te parece si nos escapamos al pueblo, para conseguir unos "amigos"

Y que pasara con tu caballero dorado?

¬¬ x ... muy graciosa! ... entonces que dices?

Pues por mi perfecto! ... pero y si Nisa se entera? –en ese momento un gato negro apareció en sus sueños

Demasiado tarde, ya se entero U.U

Con que escaparse eh? –el gato negro poco a poco se fue transformando en la mayor de los Sorcier.

Nisa! ... por favor, ni pienses que la bruja soltara el permiso para que nos hagan una fiesta.

Pues no, pero ya veremos, así que ahora ambas de regreso a su propio sueño!

Si Nisa –dijeron a unísono las gemelas mientras Paris desaparecía del sueño de su gemela.

Y tu Ahri ... puedes seguir en lo tuyo con ese apuesto caballero de cabellos azules –antes de que Ahri pudiera decir algo, Nisa le guiño un ojo y desapareció.

Así que mi fierecita continuamos? –el caballero dorado la tomo entre sus brazos y continuo lo que había dejado pendiente.

Mientras Nisa seguía paseando por los sueños de todas... con June todo era color de rosa, suave y aterciopelado, y en el cetro de un nicho esta Shun, con Daphne o.o? una manta blanca con bolas de colores tirada en el suelo y Camus con una especie de reloj que mostraba manos y pies (entiéndase un juego de twister XD) ...mejor pasemos al sueño de Yukako...

Ay! –se quejo Nisa al entrar en este sueño y casi ser achicharrada por una bola de fuego que iba directo hacia ella.

Yukako soñaba que achicharraba a cierto león que estaba colgado de un candelabro (2) y las llamas se impactaban cerca de ... bueno por la entrepierna.

Esta chica es medio sádica? –se pregunto en voz alta Nisa pues no pensó que Yukako la escuchara pero...

OYE TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Dijo Yukako al notar la presencia de Nisa.

Este... ehm... yo?

SI TU! ... no veo alguna otra intrusa de sueños aquí!

Momento ... como puedes saber que no me estas soñando?

Pues fácil, tu estas en mi sueño y se que no te estoy soñando por que tu entraste en el!

Osea que tu ... y yo ... y tienes ... pero si puedes ... ya se puedes despertarte?

¬¬ tan bueno que estaba el incendio ... pero ok ya voy.

En cuanto ambas chicas despertaron salieron de su habitación y fueron a la pequeña sala.

Haber tu puedes estar en los sueños de alguien mas? –se apresuro a decir Yukako.

Sip, y tu como sabes que yo no era parte de tu subconsciente?

Pues bueno yo ... por que ... yo también puedo meterme en los sueños de otros.

O.O en verdad –Nisa se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

Si, desde muy pequeña he tenido esa habilidad –explico la chica- incluso puedo llamar a otros a mis sueños, mis padres no saben por que se me desarrollo pero la ocultaron para que no fuera señalada, creo que eres la primera persona que lo sabe.

Si te comprendo, aunque por mi parte es herencia familiar –sonrió la española- todas mis hermanas lo tienen, pero Eder por ser hombre no puede desarrollarlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso nosotros no podemos traer a otros a los sueños.

Es fenomenal encontrar a alguien similar a ti –los labios de Yukako reflejaban una sonrisa bastante confortable, gesto que fue imitado por Nisa.

Sabes, tus habilidades me han dado una idea... quieres ayudarme con el cumpleaños de mis hermanas?

Claro tu dime que hacemos y si esta en mis posibilidades dalo por hecho.

Pues bien ... mira podemos –Nisa se acerco al oído de Yukako y comenzó a relatar su nuevo plan para darle una sorpresa a las gemelas.

(1) no tengo idea como se escriba pero ustedes entienden...de nuevo por favor alguien corríjame si me equivoco.

(2) cualquier semejanza con el fic de Lady Grayson "bodyguards" no es mera coincidencia y espero no me gane ninguna paliza por incluir este pedacito de su fic sin su permiso, pero Grayson querida no te conectas y no pude pedirte permiso ToT

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que dejen reviews, por que se los agradecería muchísimo serian mi mejor regalo de navidad (bueno el mejor seria Saga envuelto para regalo- vemos a Pandora con sonrisa hentai y cara del maestro Roshi)

Mil gracias a todos los que escribieron sus comentarios y a los que no pues también gracias por leer mis locuras...le mando besos y abrazos y les deseo que se pasen maravillosamente estas fiestas y les deseo lo mejor...

FELICES PASCUAS!

Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOO!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Nisa Pandora


	5. Fiestas de cumpleaños

Cap 4: Fiestas de cumpleaños

La noche había pasado sin mas intrusos de sueños de otros mas sin embargo Morfeo llamo a Yukako y Nisa a sus brazos, y ambas se dejaron llevar a su lado (N/A: no es trío u.ú) quedándose dormidas en la sala, lo cual provoco que continuaran sus planes en los sueños de la libra.

Ya era la hora de desayunar y de nuevo todos reunidos en la sala del patriarca, Eder y Kiki de nuevo jugando su pequeña guerra de comida, Nisa y Saga hablando, bueno ya saben lo de costumbre...

Milo se acercaba al único lugar disponible, para su desgracia muy cerca de Ahri, a un lado de Kanon, cuado los escuchó platicando y trato de oír mas de la conversación disimuladamente.

Me la pase muy bien anoche ... podremos repetirlo? –preguntaba Kanon a su acompañante.

Claro, a mi también me gusto –Ahri recordaba su sueño al mirar a Kanon, cuando de pronto noto que Milo los miraba intrigado- SI DIME ... SE TE PERDIO ALGO?

¬¬ si ... tus modales! –respondió el escorpión.

u.ú pues seguro se fueron con tu cerebro!

Ahri por favor no pelees ... o sino no te llevare esta noche a donde tu sabes –Kanon le guiño el ojo a la chica provocando una cara de sorpresa en la faz del escorpión.

A donde la llevaras? –Paris interrumpía con una gran sonrisa en los labios, digna de Kiki.

¬¬ que te importa! –la bateó su gemela.

u.u nunca me dices nada ... y eso que soy tu hermanita chula.

¬¬ por eso no te lo digo...

FEA! –gritó Paris mientras le enseñaba la lengua a su hermana y se alejaba de ahí, acto seguido Kanon con una hermosa sonrisa abrazando "amistosamente" a Ahri quien también rió, y Milo con cara de pocos amigos.

El día continuó normalmente, entrenamientos, mas peleas entre Milo y Ahri cada vez que se encontraban, Nisa y su maestro con sus diversiones, ahora hicieron un pay de plátano XD, esta vez los libra, incluido Shiryu, fueron a una cascada, aunque no comparada con la de Rozan, y comenzaron a desarrollar sus golpes en contra de la corriente.

Shaka le acababa de enseñar a su alumna una nueva técnica de meditación, y esta se encontraba en uno de los pocos jardines del santuario repasando su lección, Grayson y Gloria, que iban pasando por ahí, sintieron la paz que emanaba la chica en meditación y se acercaron sigilosamente para no interrumpir, en cuanto Ahri sintió el cosmos ligeramente mas poderoso, entiéndase el de Grayson, abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, y sonrió, sin dejar de levitar, las pupilas le destellaron un momento causando que Gloria se hiciera unos pasos para atrás, pero Grayson ni se movió.

Hola –les dijo ella con voz suave.

QUE ONDA! –saludo animadamente Gloria- Estas meditando?

¬¬ no Gloría esta preparándose para volar –Grayson mirando feo a su compañera y con tono sarcástico.

n.n que tengas buen viaje! –caída tipo anime por parte de Grayson ante las palabras de su comadre. Ahri solo dibujo una sonrisa. Cuando la joven cobra se recupero le acomodo tremendo sape a su compañera dejándola K.O. con todo y los ojos en espiral.

Nos vamos, continua con tu meditación –la aprendiza de Shaina jalaba a una águila semiinconsciente.

Nisa iba a buscar a su hermana cuando se encontró con las dos jóvenes amazonas- Hola -saludaron ambas.

Hola chicas ... este ... ejem ... les puedo pedir un favor? ... es algo extraño.

Claro –contestó Grayson.

Esta noche se podrían dormir temprano ... es que mañana en la mañana es que Yukako y yo tenemos algo preparado para las gemelas, por ser su cumpleaños, muy temprano y queremos que estén descansadas.

o.O este ... pues si claro.

Gracias n.n ... hasta luego –Nisa se alejo de las chicas tras su extraña petición.

Que raro no? –le preguntó Grayson a Gloria.

Si muy raro! ... o.o? que es raro? –de nuevo Grayson en el suelo.

Pues bien, para no hacerla larga, Nisa y Yukako se la pasaron haciendo esta extraña petición a casi todos los del santuario. Algunos comprendiendo sin muchas preguntas y otros haciendo un total interrogatorio pero al final aceptando.

El atardecer llegaba a su fin y Kanon y Ahri emprendieron el viaje a Cabo Sunion, después de someterse a preguntas de Eder, miradas asesinas de Milo, guiños de Saga y Nisa, sonrisas de algunos caballeros y amazonas, etc.

Repitieron lo de la noche anterior pero esta vez, Kanon se vendo los ojos indicándole con esto a Ahri que se podía quitar la mascara. Así la chica disfruto de la puesta de sol en compañía del gemelo y el disfruto el tenerla cerca, ya que esta, después de muchos intentos del caballero, le había permitido abrazarla.

Después de unos minutos se cansaron de estar sentados en la banca y se acomodaron en unos de los pocos sitios que tenia pasto, por suerte cercano a unas rocas, Ahri guiaba al gemelo para que este no cayera, al llegar ahí se tumbaron en el césped y Kanon la volvió a llevar contra si a la gemela, esta volteo por un momento a ver al gemelo y este la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, esta un tanto insegura, se acomodo en el confortable pecho del géminis y así se quedaron por un momento dormidos.

Vaya hasta que te duermes! –le decía Nisa a su hermana, pues estaba dentro del sueño de la gemela.

O.O y tu que haces aquí? ... y ella? –Yukako salía de entre la neblina del sueño.

Historia larga, después te la cuento... por que tardaste tanto en dormirte?...pasa anda que te estamos esperando –Nisa se hacia a un lado y dejaba ver un hermoso salón en donde todos los invitados estaban, pero como podía ser posible?

Hermanita! –Paris llegaba saltando de la emoción- no es genial, Yukako es como nosotros, ella fue quien los trajo al sueño! ... anda vamos!

Ahri ... Ahri despierta –La voz de Kanon hacia eco dentro del sueño, mientras que Nisa la miraba confundida.

O.O santo cielo! ... dormiste con Kanon! –dijo sorprendida la gemela menor.

QUE? ... estas con el! ... pero en serio estas acostada con el? –Nisa no daba crédito al acto de su hermana

Jajaja creo que tu hermana se te adelanto con un gemelo –decía burlonamente Yukako que también oía la voz de Kanon.

Miren no es lo que piensan ... déjenme voy a mi cama, me duermo y les explico –dicho esto comenzó a despertar, desapareciendo así del sueño.

O.O Y A PARTE ESTA EN LA CAMA DE KANON! –vemos a Nisa totalmente confundida, no sabia si reír o llorar o regañarla o que hacer?

Que bueno que despiertas –decía Kanon, quien aun traía la mascada puesta- ya es tarde vamos ponte la mascara, te llevare a tu casa.

Ahri acató la orden y se coloco la mascara mientras el gemelo se quitaba la pañoleta de la cara- listo ... vamonos.

Ambos de nuevo llegaron a la casa, pero esta vez su despedida no fue tan larga, la chica le tapo los ojos al gemelo, se quito momentáneamente la mascara y por las prisas le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, se coloco de nuevo la mascara y se metió corriendo a su casa, dejando a Kanon muy sorprendido por este acto.

La chica se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero tardo un poco recordando el hecho de darle ese beso a Kanon, por su parte el gemelo también regresó a su casa con la cabeza llena de imágenes, hechos y acciones revueltas con un mar de sensaciones que la gemela le acababa de conceder.

Ambos tardaban mucho en dormir lo cual provoco sospechas en la "fiesta" que se desarrollaba en los sueños de cada habitante del santuario invitado.

Por que presiento que Ahri esta muy ocupada con Kanon como para poder dormir –dijo Yukako llevándose una mano al mentón.

¬¬ cállate Yukako –Nisa estaba desconcertada mientras que Paris disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Por fin, Kanon pudo conciliar el sueño y llego a la fiesta, minutos después imitándolo Ahrimanes.

Oye tu! ... donde dejaste a mi hermanita... que le hiciste? –Nisa se lanzaba contra su cuñado, que diga contra el gemelo de Saga.

NISA! ... aquí estoy! –Ahri entraba en el salón de la fiesta, sorprendiéndose por que todos actuaban normal, como si en realidad estuvieran en una fiesta, claro el hecho es que cada quien creía que soñaba con los otros y que era su propio sueño.

Dime hermana... que se siente? ... –Paris y sus preguntas inteligentes.

Ù.Ú no hicimos nada –sape tipo Grayson de parte de la mayor a su gemela- Yukako...por que traemos mascara? ... es un sueño no?

Sip, pero no podemos dejar que nos vean... ni siquiera en esta forma.

Todos disfrutaron de la "fiesta" aunque para no arruinarla Nisa se ahorro el regaño para cuando despertaran, como si fuera de verdad, en la pachanga (fiesta) había ebrios, gente que bailaba, que reía y disfrutaba con moderación, animados, aburridos, etc. El único beneficio era que al día siguiente no tendrían todos los estragos como la clásica resaca.

Las gemelas disfrutaron mucho, aunque las actitudes de algunos cambiaban según su subconsciente, por ejemplo Aioria se portaba muy amable con Yukako, debido a que Marín no fue a petición de la mexicana, muy conveniente para ella por cierto, Milo y Ahri no se pelearon ni una sola vez, aunque la gemela se alejaba de el por temor a que se revelaran cosas de ambos que no quería, Nisa y Saga mucho mas cariñosos aunque también la española cuidaba que no se dieran a notar algunas intenciones de ambos, Kanon jalando a cada rato a Ahri para algunos lugares algo escondidos con el pretexto de alejarla de Milo, lo cual la chica no desprecio.

En fin la noche termino y Yukako y Nisa se dedicaron a regresar a todos a sus respectivos sueños, por ultimo Nisa tomo a Kanon, el cual abrazaba a su hermana, y lo llevo a su sueño, este opuso resistencia pero obviamente no podía ganar.

Así paso la fiesta de las gemelas, sin estragos ni resacas, al día siguiente todos despertaron muy extrañados de soñar tantas cosas tan extrañas pero no le dieron importancia, y fueron a reunirse de nuevo en el salón del patriarca.

Mis niñas! –decía Dohko a las gemelas- primero que nada feliz cumpleaños a Ahrimanes, y también a mi hija Paris, aunque el tuyo es mañana pero te lo adelantamos.

Gracias Dohko-san –dijeron las gemelas a unísono.

Tuve un sueño anoche! ... en el que celebrábamos su cumpleaños –ante estas palabras algunos como Camus y Milo, que tomaban un vaso de jugo y uno de leche, respectivamente, lo escupieron con sorpresa- y así lo haremos –continuo el viejo maestro.

No es necesario sensei –Paris intervenía- mi hermana Nisa y Yukako-chan nos han dado un regalo muy especial.

O.O ... ¬¬ Cállate sonsa! –Ahri la pateaba debajo de la mesa mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina que traspasaba la mascara de la joven virgo.

Oh vaya, así que no la quieren ... te acuerdo si eso es lo que gustan no me opongo, pero de una vez advierto el cumpleaños de Yukako es dentro de 2 semanas aproximadamente y ahí si haremos fiesta! ... por ahora solo les daremos su abrazo.

¬¬ gracias tonta! –decía Ahri a quien no le agrado la idea de no tener una fiesta mas.

Así todos los caballeros y amazonas que estaba en el desayuno se levantaron y felicitaron a las dos chicas, Milo muy a regañadientes, al igual que Ahri, le dio su abrazo de 2 segundos mientras que a Paris necesitaban despegarlo de ella.

Por otro lado Kanon le dio un abrazo y un beso en el cuello a Ahri bajo la mirada asesina de Nisa y le susurro al oído –Yo si te tengo un regalo- separándose de la chica y guiñándole un ojo. Nisa se acerco separando aun mas a su hermana del gemelo y les dio algunas cartas a sus hermanas.

Tomen, estas son tuyas y estas para ti –entregándole a cada una un paquete de cartas.

Ahri tomo las hojas y vio que una era de sus padres, otra de sus abuelos y otra de un tal Deimos- O.O Deimos ... se acordó de nosotras?... ese maldito donde andará? ¬¬

Por el contrario Paris, además de tener estos tres destinatarios tenia una de Duncan, lo cual provoco que a la chica de la sorpresa soltara todas la cartas, siendo recogidas por su gemela y sorprendiéndose ante la carta de Duncan.

Jajajaja ... vaya mira que Duncan te mando una carta –se acerca la carta a la nariz y la huele- y hasta con su perfume y todo ... que bueno por ti hermanita ... jajajaja

Las chicas fueron a guardar sus cartas, sin leerlas aun, y comenzaron su atareado día.

(N/A: estimados lectores por el momento no puedo revelar quienes son Deimos y Duncan pero no se me alebresten en el siguiente capitulo lo explico)

Ese mismo día Kanon la llevo al río donde acostumbraban entrenar Dohko y sus alumnos ahí había una manta tendida en el suelo con un pastel pequeño enzima de la misma. Kanon la llevo hasta ahí y se coloco la acostumbrada pañoleta, a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando. Pasaron su día sin contratiempos ni alguna otra sorpresa.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Los días pasaban y la fiesta de Yukako se acercaba cada vez mas rápido. Las visitas de la mexicana a Leo se hicieron mas recurrentes al ver, gracias al sueño, que no le era indiferente a Aioria, para disgusto de una enfurecida águila.

Las visitas nocturnas a Cabo Sunion de Ahri y Kanon era el pan de todos los días cosa que no tenía muy contenta a Nisa. Paris seguía en pos de alejarse de Milo pues este ya comenzaba a molestar. Ulises ya aguantaba mas en batalla contra Hyoga pero desafortunadamente para el mexicano, no podía ganarle aun y en cada combate terminaba congelado de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

El esperado día llego, Yukako estaba emocionada pues era la primera fiesta que pasaría en el santuario, aunque la arpía ... que diga la diosa iba a estar en ella, pero no contaba con que Nisa le tenia un regalo.

_Llamada telefónica de Nisa con Julián Solo (Día 10 de octubre)._

_Aló Julián?_

_Si el habla... quien es?_

_Soy Nisa, Nisa Sorcier_

_Hola Nis como estas?_

_Bien ... gracias...oye te habló para pedirte un favorcito_

_Dime..._

_Que si no podrías invitar a Saori a algún lugar mañana y los dos días consecutivos?_

_Para que?_

_Es que tendremos una fiesta y tu sabes ... _

_No quieren estorbos? _

_Exacto, podrías?_

_Si pero con una condición _

_Cual?_

_... ... ... ... (N/A: otra sorpresa para otro capitulo)_

_Ok, cuando te vea te lo daré._

_Pero debe de ser largo, durar mucho y ser inolvidable para ambos!_

_Si Julián, gracias hasta luego_

_Bye!_

_Fin Llamada Telefónica._

Este día (11 de octubre) se suspendieron los entrenamientos, Dohko había dejado a Nisa a cargo de todo.

Tu te encargaras de organizar la fiesta pues conoces muy bien a Yukako –le decía a la mayor de los Sorcier el viejo maestro.

Además no creo que quieran una fiesta para viejitos –Shura con su sonrisa burlona.

¬¬ lo único que te pido es que no gastes mucho pues la bruja no nos dejo nada para hacerla, se largo con Julián sin avisar y sin dejar dinero –continuo el libra.

No se preocupe maestro, mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de todos los gastos –Nisa planeaba utilizar el dinero que les dejaron sus padres en la fiesta de su amiga- usted ocúpese de que Yukako no venga para acá.

Después de horas en las que todos acomodaban y decoraban la casa de libra, que era donde se celebraría la fiesta, Dohko, que era quien entretenía a Yukako para que no viera todos los preparativos llego con a festejada, todos los esperaban en la séptima casa, al llegar la mexicana quedo muy sorprendida pues todo estaba decorado como una pequeña discoteca, luces, sonido, cámaras de humo y lámparas de alógeno, sin mencionar algunos aparatos para convertir esto en una fiesta de espuma.

O.O ... les dije que no gastaran mucho –Dohko ya imaginaba la cuenta de todos los gastos.

n.n FELICIDADES! –gritaron todos los invitados, mientras envolvían a la joven libra en abrazos.

Nisa al percatarse de la cara de espantado que tenia Dohko trató de calmarlo- Dohko-san ... no se preocupe nuestros padres nos dieron dinero antes de venir acá... y como no los necesitábamos lo usamos para esto! ... el santuario no cubre ningún gasto, y menos sus sueldos.

n.n en ese caso ... QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA! –grito el maestro que ya podía volver a divertirse sin que las reumas le molestaran XD

Al igual que en todas las fiestas, la comida y la bebida, sobre todo esta última, era abundante, la música favorita de la mexicana sonaba a todo lo que daba y el santuario vibraba a cada nota de las canciones debido al sonido que habían puesto en la casa de libra.

La espuma comenzó a salir a eso de la media noche, envolviendo a quienes bailaban en suaves nubes de burbujas, Ahri y Kanon bailaban muy pegaditos al igual que su hermana Nisa y Saga, Mu y Paris también bailaban aunque no de la misma forma mientras Milo trataba de acercarse a cierta pareja para observarlos mejor.

Daphne y Camus se acomodaban tremendos besos sentados en una de las pequeñas mesas del rincón y por último la festejada bailaba con cierto castaño perteneciente a la quinta casa. Aioria se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, y en una de sus descuidas el león la tomó entre sus brazos, con sumo cuidado levanto la mascará lo necesario y le robó un beso a la cumpleañera. Sorprendiendo así a la libra, pero este hecho solo hizo que el Leo dibujara una sonrisa y la abrazara mas fuerte para seguir bailando. La novia de este se había ido a visitar a su hermano llevándose consigo a Shaina y Seiya. Por lo tanto estos tampoco estaban en la fiesta. Pero no así las aprendices de estas quienes platicaban con Shiryu y Shura, respectivamente.

De pronto nadie supo del paradero de Yukako, había desaparecido, pensaron que seguro andaría por ahí debajo de tanta espuma pues ya era bastante y difícilmente se alcanzaban a distinguir los cuerpos de quienes bailaban.

Afuera del séptimo recinto, la noche estaba tranquila, la música se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras un hombre de cabellos castaños llevaba a Yukako lejos del bullicio.

Para que me trajiste aquí Aior ... –pero la chica no pudo terminar de decir el nombre de este caballero con uno de los signos del fuego, pues este le tapo la boca con dos dedos y obligándola a seguir. Casi a punto de llegar a la casa de Virgo se detuvieron y Yukako miro sorprendida a aquel caballero que la alejaba de la fiesta.

Sabes el otro día soñé contigo, fue algo extraño pero ese sueño me hizo ver que me estado equivocando con respecto a ti ... –comenzó a decir el castaño- eres una chica muy linda, aunque a mi hermano no le eres indiferente, y lo se por que una de las tantas veces que he estado en su casa me lo ha confesado pero cree que tu no le harías caso por eso prefiere guardar la distancia y conservar lo que ya tiene seguro.

Pero yo ... –Yukako asimilaba cada palabra que el dorado le decía- ... sabe que siempre tendrá mi amistad, sin importar la relación que yo tenga contigo... de eso puede estar seguro.

Ya no soporto más Yukako ... –el castaño retiro completamente la mascará y la libra no opuso resistencia, tomó entre sus manos la delicada cara de ella y delineo los rasgos de la faz de la chica, admirando tan bellos ojos color aceituna que lo miraban confundidos pero ansiosos, se acerco poco a poco al rostro de la chica mientras su respiraciones se mezclaban en medio de sus pechos, poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, con leves roces el caballero pedía permiso para profanar esos labios tan suaves, ella lo único que dio por respuesta fue un casi imperceptible sonido gutural que fue entendido como la autorización que tanto esperaba el chico.

Sus labios se unieron en tan apreciado momento, cierto a ella no le era nada indiferente el caballero que ahora le tenia entre sus brazos manteniendo una pequeña lucha entre sus bocas, por que no? –se dijo para si misma enredando sus brazos en el cuello del hombre, entrelazando pequeños mechones del sedoso cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

Después de ese beso cargado de pasión y ternura Yukako y el caballero se separaron sorprendiéndose de tan osada acción recién cometida, a metros mas allá el caballero, hermano del hombre que tenia entre sus brazos a la mexicana, miraba toda la escena dando vuelta a su cuerpo con la desilusión en los ojos y una confusión de sentimientos en las manos.

Que seas muy feliz ... hermano –decía el caballero alejándose de la nueva pareja- siempre te he admirado ... Aioros.

0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

HOLAS n.n espero que este capi les haya gustado, sobre todo a Yuka-chan ... amiga se que me tarde muchísimo en subir el capitulo de tu cumpleaños (creo que fueron mas de 2 meses) gomen nasai u.u ... pero aquí esta y espero te guste ... no quiero ser achicharrada ToT

Pero en fin ... las respuestas en sus reviews estarán en mi profile y también gracias a Freeman por darle vida a Duncan XD ... ya merito sales hermano!

Espero que se la hayan pasado super bien en navidad, y les deseo lo mejor en el siguiente año ... les mandó besos y abrazos y mil gracias por leer mis locuras!

Auf Wiedersehen! (pa' los que me han preguntado que significa es Adiós en Alemán XD)

Little Nisa Pandora.


	6. Memoiren

Cap 5: Memoiren

Había pasado ya mas de un mes de la fiesta de Yukako, las relaciones para cada una de las parejas que se formaban iban, para algunas, viento en popa y para otras peor que el hundimiento del Titanic. (N/A: ¬¬ yo y mis frases de la sabiduría milenaria)

Este día Aioros ayudaba a su, ahora, novia a entrenar, cuando terminaron se sentaron cerca de un frondoso árbol y ahí se robaban besos ante las miradas burlonas de un par de chiquillos.

Debe ser algo muy extraño estar enamorado no? –preguntaba Kiki a Eder, ambos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

No Kiki! ... –se apresuro a decir el muchacho- es muy bueno!

Eder... tu haz estado enamorado? –los ojos del lemuriano lo escudriñaban.

Que te importa enano! –trató de parecer seguro pero el rubor invadió sus mejillas.

Es bonita?

Es hermosa! –dijo el irlandés.

Y la vez muy seguido? –Kiki lo miraba cual alumno a su mentor.

Diario! ... –respondió Eder totalmente emocionado, alzando la voz y provocando que Yukako, la cual fue interrumpida en un apasionado beso, los jalara de las orejas fuera de los arbustos.

Me quieren decir que hacen ahí escondidos lagartijas! –insertar una Yukako furiosa.

Ay Yuka! ... eso duele –se quejo Eder.

Pues no es para darles un premio! –respondió la libra zangoloteándolos.

Vamos amor ... déjalos –pidió Aioros, el cual tenía una sonrisa divertida.

n.n como gustes amor! –cambiar cara angelical por una de pocos amigos- Pueden irse!

En cuanto se vieron fuera del alcance de la libra, comenzaron a hacer muecas burlándose de sus acciones.

Como gustes amor! –dijo Kiki con un tono bastante chillón.

Mua, mua, mua –Eder se abrazaba a si mismo y lanzaba besos a su antebrazo.

LÁRGUENSE! –grito Yukako y ambos chicos salieron corriendo por su propio bien.

n.n ahora si ... en que nos quedamos? –pregunto Yukako, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Aioros y fundiéndose de nuevo en ese beso que quedo pendiente.

_Flash Back_

_Yukako bailaba en su fiesta, muy animadamente con Aioria, el cual le había robado uno que otro beso. Cuando la canción hubo terminado, la chica pidió un poco de refresco para aliviar su sed, y el gato, perdón león, muy amablemente fue por la petición. Pasando junto a un Milo ya algo ebrio que asechaba a cierta pareja que seguía bailando._

_Aioria! ... eres un chico afortunado! –le dijo Milo con tono de borracho sentado junto a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas- tienes porte, estilo y una chica que no tiene gemela!_

_Milo creo que deberías de pararle a la bebida por hoy –Aioria dio media vuelta, pero cuando dio el primer paso, dos figuras casi iguales lo empujaron._

_Ahri! Por favor ... ToT ... no me mates! –Paris era perseguida por su gemela hecha una fiera._

_Me las pagaras! ... maldita ven acá! –la mayor traía todo el cabello mojado de refresco, pues cuando estaba platicando con Kanon, mientras Gloria y Paris jugaban con una botella del mismo cerca de ambos cuando CRASH! ... se destapo a causa de la acumulación de gas, derramándose todo sobre el cuerpo de su hermana y parte del de Kanon._

_Dieron tres vueltas al gato, este procurando no derramar el liquido que traía en sus manos, pasaron las mismas tres veces frente a Milo ebrio, cuando en la cuarta, el escorpión se levanto de su lugar tambaleándose, y tomó a Ahri entre sus brazos evitando que esta continuara con su carrera._

_Haber fierecita! ... te calmas! –Milo apretaba la cintura de la chica mientras esta luchaba por safarse para continuar con su tarea de aniquilar a su hermana, aun no se percataba de que las manos que la sujetaban eran del chico de Antares._

_Suéltame que yo la mato! –grito mientras Milo le daba media vuelta para ponerse frente a ella- TU! ... DEJAME IMBECIL ... QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENSIMA!_

_No fierecita! ... ahora te aguantas que yo voy a saber cual es cual! –llevaba su manos algo torpes la mascara de la chica virgo, la cual le dio un puntapié justo en la parte mas dolorosa para un hombre, el escorpión soltó a la chica y se recargo en el hombro de Aioria que, de nuevo, ya se iba pero al ver el estado de Milo solo dirigió una mirada a Yukako que lo observaba desde lejos y lo ayudó._

_Estas bien? –pregunto el quinto guardián._

_Tu ... que ... crees ... imbécil? –con muy poco aire contesto el griego a la pregunta tonta la del gato._

_Kanon llegaba corriendo con la mitad de su sedosa cabellera llena de refresco- Ahri que sucede?_

_Este idiota! ... quiso quitarme la mascara! –por lo visto la mayor de las mellizas se había olvidado de su contraparte y la furia ahora era concentrada en su "amigo" el escorpión._

_Vayámonos de aquí –Kanon jalaba a Ahrimanes lejos del adolorido peliazul. Pasando frente a Yukako y Aioros que platicaban cerca de la salida._

_Me acompañarías? –pregunto el arquero._

_A donde? –respondió con otra pregunta la mexicana._

_A tu regalo de cumpleaños –así el arquero sacó de la fiesta a la cumpleañera y ambos bajaron una cuantas escaleras lejos del bullicio._

_Momentos después de que Milo se recupero, Aioria volvió a tomar las bebidas que había dejado en la mesa y fue donde la chica de libra, pero al no encontrarla en donde la había dejado la buscó._

_Ey Gloria! ... no haz visto a Yuka? –el santo le gritaba a el águila que se encontraba cerca de la puerta._

_Si –contestó ella con una gran sonrisa- es una alta con ojos claros y cabello castaño! n.n_

_¬¬ me refiero a que si no viste para donde se fue! –insertar gota de sudor en la frente del león._

_Aaah! ... sip n.n ... se fue para allá –la joven amazona estiro su mano en dirección a la salida del templo de libra hacía virgo. Inmediatamente el león dorado salió en busca de la chica Sotomura pero cuando llego a su encuentro, ella se besaba detenidamente con su hermano mayor._

_Que seas muy feliz ... hermano –decía el caballero de Leo dando media vuelta y alejándose de la nueva pareja- siempre te he admirado ... Aioros._

_Fin Flash Back_

Se hacía tarde así que la pareja volvía a sus respetivos aposentos, fue entonces que Yukako se encontró con Nisa, la cual estaba fuera de la casa platicando con un guardia y las gemelas.

Entonces si ven a estos chicos los dejaran pasar? ... por favor –pedía la chica mayor con la voz mas tierna que tenía.

De acuerdo señorita Nisa ... pero usted habla con la diosa –aceptó el guardia y se retiro.

Gracias! –grito dijeron las chicas al guardia mientras este se alejaba.

Hola! ... quienes van a venir? –preguntó Yukako llegando al lado de la chica de tauro.

Mi ... hermano –dijo con algo de desilusión en su voz- y el nov ... amigo de Paris –esta última le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermana pero Nisa se mostraba indecisa ante cual mencionar primero y el como presentarlos.

Quienes? –la mexicana no entendía nada.

Deimos y Duncan –fue la simple respuesta de las noruegas a unísono.

_Flash Back_

_Ambas gemelas corrían hacía la casa ocupada por su hermana mayor y Yukako. Era el día siguiente al de su cumpleaños._

_Muévete tarada! –Ahri se abría paso empujando a su hermana, pues amabas querían pasar al mismo tiempo- Nisa! ... Nisa! ... quien crees que va a venir!_

_O.O ... no lo se ... quien? –la chica las miraba algo confundida._

_DEIMOS! –grito Ahri emocionada, mientras la mirada de la mayor pasaba de la confusión a desilusión._

_Y Duncan –dijo en voz baja la menor de las mellizas._

_Vaya Duncan vendrá! ... esa si es sorpresa –al parecer a Nisa le emociono mas este último- Cómo lo saben? _

_Recuerdas las cartas, ahí lo mencionan –contestó Paris._

_Pues yo solo se que Deimos llegara en dos mes –Ahri miraba a su hermana por debajo de la mascara- y Duncan?_

_O.O en un mes también –respondió la libra._

_¬¬ seguro que andan juntos ... como siempre de juerga! –se quejó Nisa._

_Bien pues esperen hasta dentro de dos meses ... ahora ya váyanse! –les ordenó Nisa, cosa poco típica en ella._

_Que crees que le pase? –le pregunto Paris a su gemela mientras ambas salían de la residencia._

_Seguro es por que viene Deimos ... recuerdas que ellos ... bueno ... lo que paso?_

_Si lo recuerdo ... fue un gran drama familiar –así las gemelas dejaron a su hermana a solas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ah si ya recordé ... –dijo Yukako- los que me contaste hace unas semanas no Nisa?

Si Yuka ... ellos.

Entonces cuando llegan? –preguntó la mexicana.

Al parecer mañana –respondió Ahri.

Bueno ya basta de charlas que no tienen cosas que hacer? –Nisa últimamente estaba muy susceptible, sin mencionar lo voluble.

¬¬ uy que genio ... –ambas gemelas dieron media vuelta y se alejaron susurrando.

Seguro es por Deimos! –le dijo Paris a su hermana.

Nisa? ... estas bien? –la mexicana no quería someterse a la furia de esta chica pero era su amiga y no podía dejarla así.

Si Yuka ... pero la llegada de Deimos me tiene muy nerviosa.

Cálmate...ya veras que todo eso quedo olvidado ... ahora quieres entrenar un poco conmigo?

No lo se –dijo dubitativa Nisa.

Oh vamos! ... despéjate un poco!

Claro por que no? –la chica sonrió ante el apoyo que le daba su amiga.

Ambas fueron al coliseo para una pelea amistosa, se colocaron justo en el centro y comenzaron.

Lista? –pregunto Yukako poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Cuando gustes! –accedió Nisa colocándose también en posición.

EMPEZEMOS –gritó la mexicana yéndose en contra de la española, asestándole una patada que Nisa difícilmente pudo protegerse, en cuanto tuvo la pierna de Yukako atrapada entre su brazo y su cintura le mandó un golpe directo a la cara el cual casi manda a la mexicana contra el suelo de no ser por que esta se libero a tiempo para esquivarlo y a la vez reanudar su patada que dio directo en el estomago de Nisa, ambas saltaron separándose unos metros mientras la tauro recuperaba el aire Yukako se limpio el sudor con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

Vamos Yuka! ... es todo lo que puedes dar? ... yo no soy Paris –así la ojipurpura se levanto dio un salto por encima de Yukako impulsándose con una mano sobre la cabeza de la misma para quedar a espaldas a su contrincante, cayendo de rodillas con una de sus piernas estiradas y así barrerle el pie a la libra, para que esta cayera al suelo debido a la zancadilla aplicada, inmediatamente Yukako se recupero del golpe en su espalda y se impulso con sus manos sobre su cabeza para así ponerse de nuevo en pie, Nisa previno esto y coloco su brazo a la altura del cuello de la otra chica, para así devolverla al suelo, Sotomura hizo un mortal hacía atrás y de nuevo quedo en posición de combate mientras Nisa estaba de pie frente a ella.

Hemos estado progresando con la cocina no? –se burló Yukako del entrenamiento que el tauro le ponía a su joven aprendiz.

Para que veas, cuando quieras te hago un suflé ... delicado y exquisito! –de nuevo la chica de pelo negro se lanzó al ataque esta vez, Yukako salto para golpearla por la parte superior lo cual le dio resultado pues Nisa salió despedida unos metros allá cayendo de rodillas, la mascara salió volando de su rostro y esta aprovecho para limpiarse el sudor.

ROZAN SHO RYU HA! (Dragon ascendente de Rozan)–grito Yukako al lanzar su ataque.

SCHUTZ BLASE! (burbuja de protección)–el grito de ataque de la mexicana le dio pie a Nisa que realizo su jugada y una burbuja apareció rodeándola completamente deteniendo el ataque de Yukako por un momento para después regresar el mismo a la chica de libra, la cual salió disparada contra las gradas del gran coliseo, fue entonces que Nisa se deshizo de su escudo y lanzó el ataque que tal vez definiría la batalla- CHARMANT HORN! (cuerno encantado)

AUFLÖSEN! (desvanecer) –la voz de un hombre realizo este ataque, el cual lanzó a Nisa a metros allá de Yukako sin hacerle daño a ninguna de las dos.

La española se levanto rápidamente al sentir ese ataque, pues al único que se lo había visto realizar era ...– Deimos!

Hola querida Nisa! ... veo que aun me recuerdas! –un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos miel, piel blanca y sonrisa burlona se aparecía por un costado de la arena.

POR QUE RAYOS INTERRUMPIERON! –gritó Yukako furiosa al levantarse de entre las gradas, no le gustaba perder una pelea, y mucho menos que no la dejaran terminarla sin haberle dado una ultima oportunidad de salvar su honor.

Cálmate ... de todas formas te hubiera ganado –le dijo Deimos a la enfurecida mexicana.

Deimos! ... no digas eso Yukako es una buena combatiente! –Nisa por fin reaccionó ante la impresión, recogió su mascara que había caído cerca de ella y se la volvió a colocar- Además que haces aquí! ... llegabas mañana!

Que no me puedo adelantar a ver a mis adoradas hermanas? –su mueca burlona no desaparecía- vamos linda ... quítate ese pedazo de metal de tu bello rostro.

Es contra las reglas –contestó secamente.

Así que tu eres Deimos ah? –intervino Yukako.

El mismo que viste y calza! ... y tu eres? –escudriñando a la chica, cuando detuvo su mirada en la marca que tenía su mascara- Libra eh?

Así es ... Yukako Sotomura ... siguiente amazona dorada de libra –al parecer los tonos de ambos era de bastante superioridad y eso no le gustaba a Nisa, para nada- ... y tu?

Deimos ... Deimos Sorcier ... próximo ... bueno pronto lo sabrás.

Dei ... hazme un favor? –interrumpió Nisa

Dime hermanita querida? –el "querida" se escuchaba tan falso, casi tanto como el "Dei" emitido por Nisa.

Lárgate de mi vista! ... ORKAN! (huracán) –un remolino de un fuerte viento color púrpura envolvió a Deimos lanzándolo a muchos metros lejos de las chicas- idiota! –susurró Nisa al regresar a su posición original frente a Yukako.

Vaya Nis no conocía esa técnica! ... me sorprendes.

Vamos Yukako! ... hay muchas técnicas que no conozco de ti ... se queda pendiente? –le dijo a la mexicana extendiéndole la mano en forma amistosa, la cual fue aceptada por la chica de libra, ambas regresaron a donde las amazonas, pero cual seria su sorpresa al encontrar a Paris y Ahri con dos singulares personajes.

Basta Duncan! ... –gritaba Paris a un chico bastante alto, piel blanca y cabello negro corto con una coleta en la nuca y ojos verdes.

Ah no... tu serás mía ... ven acá! –grito el chico persiguiéndola al derredor de su hermana Ahri la cual estaba muy divertida.

Vamos Duncan! ... dejen las cochinadas para después! –Ahrimanes al parecer se llevaba bastante bien con el chico- ya habrá tiempo después de la boda.

Yo no me voy a casar nunca ... y menos con el! –Paris decía molesta.

Oh vamos! ...-agregó el chico dramáticamente, haciendo un ademán de dolor- ... me siento rechazado!

Jajajaja! ... Duncan nunca cambias! –Nisa miraba divertida la escena de su hermana y su ¿prometido?

Nisa! ... ay no tu también con esas porquerías en la cara! –se quejo el muchacho al ver la mascara de la española.

Son reglas de aquí ... no moleste señor Freeman de Sorcier! –le dijo al joven dándole un abrazo y riendo, por lo visto con el si se llevaba bien, no como con Deimos, este último alejados de todos solo observaba.

Vaya y quien es ella? –pregunto Duncan al ver a Yukako.

Hola ... soy Yukako Sotomura ... mucho gusto –extendió una mano, a ella también le había caído mejor este chico que el anterior.

El gusto es mío madame –Duncan tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Ya, ya mucho gusto de ambos –dijo Paris con tono, sinceramente, celoso.

Pensé que no te importaba Duncan! –se burló Ahri.

No ... bueno yo ... –Paris mas roja que un jitomate- ... no me preocupa... es solo que Yuka tiene novio!

Si claaaaaaaaro! –dijo Nisa- te preocupa el bienestar del arquero XD

Ush! –dio media vuelta y fue a donde estaba Deimos- pesados!

Todos rieron por las acciones de la menor, hasta que Ahrimanes habló.

que hacen aquí? ... y por que venían juntos?

Pues... –Deimos por fin abría la boca- Minos y Aiacos nos dieron permiso de venir ...

Que bueno! ... –dijo Paris.

por cierto Lune te extraña mucho –dijo Deimos mirando a Nisa.

¬¬ en serio? ... no me importa –Respondió Nisa de mala gana.

Yukako quien no entendía nada miraba de un lado para otro, que escondía Nisa además de sus dones, por que conocían a los espectros de Hades, y lo que mas la intrigaba que había ocurrido entre Deimos y ella al grado de actuar de esa manera.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Hola queridos amigos! ... mil gracias por todos sus reviews, como siempre esperen la respuesta de estos en mi profile.

Con respecto a los ataques, si hay algún error en la traducción o en la escritura (por cierto es Alemán) pido disculpas pero mi corrector de ortografía no sirve, y el porque? De en este idioma, pues recuerdan que Nisa tuvo un previo entrenamiento en Alemania, y pues son mas sorpresas para siguientes capítulos, además de la relación entre Deimos y Nisa.

De nuevo gracias a Freeman, Yukako, Grayson, Gloria y Deimos que me dan el permiso para incluirlos en estos capítulos.

Cuídense y les mando muchos besos.

ATTE: Little Nisa Pandora


End file.
